


The Password For Love Is 31

by Chocovevo



Series: The Password To Love Is 31. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu just wants her ship to come true, All I know is that Saihara is lowkey overprotective, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Coffee Shops, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, I call 'Oma' Ouma, Kiibouma, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Spoilers, OOC, Oma likes guys whats new, One Sided Kiibouma, Oumami, Realization of Feelings, Saihara and Ouma are step bros, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: K1-B0 was built for Kokichi. Literally.Yet, during his master's teenage years, he couldn't help but develop an affection for the boy he was supposed to care for.And no coding could explain the feelings he had.





	1. A Tea Party For A Robot.

When K1-B0 first awoke, he was sitting on a cold metal table in a large room. Soon, many thoughts ran to his mind. Those thoughts varied from basic human knowledge to a complex awareness that only dedicated humans could achieve, yet emotions did not fit into these thoughts. Because he felt no emotions, he felt nothing, he wasn’t even bothered that he didn’t know where he was. Even though there was a slight hindrance of tugging at the back of his head, he didn’t particularly care. He wasn’t supposed to care.  
The whirrs, buzzes, and hums of the room were enough to distract the newborn robot anyways, it was highly populated by a plethora of people, all in white coats. The scene was highly fascinating to watch. Everyone was in a hurry to complete something, possibly tasks they had been assigned. 

A voice behind him interrupted his observations, "I'm sure it’s working."  
“It seems like it. But we should test if it’s functioning with a voice command.” Said a different voice. WIthout any verbal consent from their colleague, they told K1-B0 to raise his left lower arm. He, of course, complied. 

Then, seemingly, was a cry of joy from the two voices and soon the room buzzed with joy at the news that the machine had worked. But, before he could process it all, he was turned off as quickly as he was turned on. 

Two weeks felt like a second to the robot. When he awoke, he found himself in a new area. 

There were many scattered toys on birch wooden floor of the room, along with broken pieces of crayons and papers with scribbles on it. In the center of the room, there was a large child’s table with accompanying chairs suited for someone small. Plastic teacups, plates, kitchenware, food, and a large teacup was on the said table. On the far end of the room, there was a large window with a light cream translucent curtain, no doubt looking over a front or backyard. 

From K1-B0’s observations, this was a child’s playroom. 

He seemed to be correct as there was a young child standing in front of him. 

He looked to be no more than 6, but he seemed so much skinnier than a healthy child at that age. Considering that he lived in a luxurious house, the thinness of the boy could just be a genetic trait that either of his parents could have. Or he could possibly have an impressive metabolism.  
His wide violet eyes stared at the robot’s electric blue ones, he was clutching a purple stuffed frog and seemed to be in awe, even though his curly hair was covering a portion of his face. 

By human standards, this boy was adorable. 

"Hello," K1-B0 said, his robotic and cold voice ringing in the room. Kokichi smiled widely, "Robot man, I am Kokichi Ouma, the future world leader!" The shy appearance he had earlier quickly disappeared into an expression of pure joy.  
His voice had such enthusiasm and cheeriness that K1-B0 had to wonder how the child was able to emit such emotions from just his voice. 

"Please refrain from calling me 'robot man'. I am to be called K1-B0, and I am your caretaker, young master." He said automatically, his cold tone seemingly overshadowing the cheer that his charge had. But that didn't stop the child for he held out his hand, extending his palm in a friendly manner.  
"Awww your name is boring! I'm calling you Kiibo!" He said, pronouncing it like 'Key-bow'.  
K1-B0 nodded in agreement as that would be easier for him to pronounce and it was more proper than ‘Robot man’.  
K1-B0’s silvery, cold hand reached out for Kokichi’s pale, warm one. It felt...different. But according to his programming, different was good. 

-

"Keebie! I wanna play! Come play with me!" His charge said as they tugged and pulled on the robot's hand. Although this was quite ineffective as K1-B0 was made out of metal and heavy machinery and a small child was trying to drag him.  
"Please, young master, do not call me 'Keebie'. We agreed on the first day of my activation that you would call me Kiibo." 

The small child merely blinked at him, mostly in confusion and awe. "Whatever! I just wanna plaaaaay!"  
"Please, young master, a proper person does not use the word, 'whatever' in that manner. Instead, use words such as, 'I see.' And, 'Oh." K1-B0 responded metallically.  
The coldness in the robot's voice didn't seem to faze the child as he still insisted on having a 'mandatory tea break' with his stuffed animals. K1-B0 complied, as his programming also told him to entertain the child.

So that's how he found himself sitting in a comically undersized chair surrounded by stuffed toys and being fed plastic or nonexistent food from his "leader".  
"Keebie! Please tell Mr. Frogbert that he shouldn't add so much honey to his toast." Kokichi said in a voice that tried to mimic superiority but was just oddly entertaining to listen to. 

K1-B0 turned to his left to look at the purple plush frog, "Please, Mr. Frogbert, do not use so much honey on your toast. It is bad for your health due to the excess amount of sugar in the artificial honey." 

Kokichi stood up from his chair and went over to Mr. Frogbert's seat. He placed his hands on the stuffed animal's shoulders, "Did ya hear that Mr. Frogbert? Kiibie is smart huh?" The child made Mr. Frogbert's head nod. “I told you Kiibie! You’re smart!”  
“I appreciate the compliment, but I never doubted you about my intelligence. And please refrain from calling me, ‘Kiibie’ young master.” 

A pout formed on the small boy’s face. “You’re no fun!” He cried out as he threw Mr. Frogbert to the ground and stomped off to sulk in a corner of the room. K1-B0 had no hesitated as he picked up the poor stuffed frog and placed him back in his seat. Then, he walked over to the child, instantly, his circuits commanded him to comfort the child. “Young master, do you mind telling me what is wrong?” His charge only pouted. “You won’t let me have my fun!” He cried as tears started to form in his eyes. “Kiibie is so mean to me!” He said as an explosion of tears leaked out of the small boy’s face. 

But, according to his facial sensors, he wasn’t sad. The small boy was only feigning it, but he was doing it quite well as an average human would’ve been tricked by his crying facade.  
“Young master, please do not lie. What is the real reason for your sadness?”  
As soon as they came, the tears instantly disappeared. “Awww, I thought that’d work..,”

“Besides, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to tease you!” 

“...I see. Please refrain from the mockery. Proper people don’t tease people who they do not have close relations with.” 

His charge seemed to know that robot was lecturing him but he was confused at the complex vocabulary that the robot spoke with. “What?”

“Please do not tease people who…” K1-B0 genuinely had to think for a moment of a phrase that a child would understand. “..who are not your friends.”  
At this, his young master looked shocked, “But you are my friend Kiibie!” he said, seemingly confused on how the pair were not friends.  
“If you would like me to, then I am your friend.”  
A beep rang out in K1-B0’s head. The beep meant it was time for the duo to move onto the next activity in the young boy’s schedule. “Come along, it is time for your lessons.”  
K1-B0 held out his metallic hand, waiting for the smaller boy to take it.  
There were mutters of disappointment and complaining from the boy, but he accepted K1-B0’s hand, a sign of agreement. 

So, walked down the nearly empty halls of the estate, hand in hand, robot, and human, together.


	2. A New Master For A Robot.

"Young master, your mother would like to speak with you."

Knock knock.

"Young master?"  
That was strange. The energetic 9-year-old was usually ecstatic when one of his parents wanted to talk to him. It didn't matter what they were talking was about, the boy loved his absentee parents.

But, then again, Kokichi has been quieter ever since his parents had divorced. The split happened half a year ago but Kokichi didn’t adapt or like it.  
It was to be expected of children going through a divorce. Although it affected him less due to the fact that his parents were often away due to work. But still, K1-B0 could assume that it hurt.

"Young master, I am coming in."

He twisted the doorknob and it opened, revealing the messy room that his master never bothered to clean.  
Several piles of clothes laid on the floor, the remains of when the two were trying to agree on clothes that Kokichi would wear for the day. The bed was extremely messy with the sheets and blankets missing. Instead, on the bed, were notebooks full of words and doodles.  
There was also the strange horse mask Kokichi had worn for Halloween that year but it was better to not talk about it.  
In the center of the mess, was a (horribly) hidden Kokichi in a pile of blankets, trying so desperately to not face his mother. If K1-B0 had the ability to sigh, he would do so right now.

“Go away, Robo Man!” 

“Please, young master, we do not use that language. You may not want to see your mother right now but she told me that she was something urgent to tell you.”

Even though he was under a pile of blankets, K1-B0 could tell that Kokichi was pouting. “You don’t understand Kiibot! My mother is secretly torturing me because I’m the secret obtainer of exodi-!”

“Younger master, please.”

“...you’re no fun anymore.”

“Please, no more antics. I implore you to visit your mother. I promise it’ll be worth your time.”

Silence from the young boy. Again, the ability to sigh would be so helpful right now.

Finally, after a few minutes, Kokichi rustled out of his tangled up cocoon of blankets.  
“I don’t want to see her.” He pouted as he crossed his arms. K1-B0 placed his metal hands on the boy’s shoulder, taking notice how the younger one shivered at the touch.  
“I understand young master,” Lies. “But I still highly suggest you see you as she has important news to tell you.”

“I bet the news is super lame.”

“Your mother will be talking about family matters.”

“Booooring.”

“Please, let’s go to your mother’s office.”

Kokichi reluctantly agreed and the two walked towards his mother’s office, both of them silent due to the strange tension.

Kokichi knocked on his mother’s door and waited for a few moments before Kokichi’s mother opened the door.

Kaorichi Ouma smiled a gleaming smile at her young son, her dark, purple tinted hair tied in a messy bun with two pins sticking out of it. Her grayish eyes were tired and happy. She kneeled down and gave her son a hug, a hug that Kokichi quickly returned.  
“Kokichi..” His mother said soothingly. “I missed you”

“I missed you too momma. Where’s daddy?”

“Your father isn’t here. Kokich, you know this. I have something to discuss with you.” Kaorichi looked up at the robot. “Please, we need a private moment alone.” She said, using a commanding tone for K1-B0 then the sweet one she had for her son. She slightly scared the robot, as she only saw him as an object to care for her son physically, but he couldn’t do much about her.

“Yes, ma’am,” K1-B0 said, allowing Kaorichi to close the door in front of the robot.

For 15 minutes, K1-B0 stood there, wait patiently for his young master to come back and give him a command. A bit of yelling came from inside the room, it increased around the end until Kokichi ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Instantly, Kokichi wrapped his arms around K1-B0’s torso and sobbed, tears spilling out of his face as sobs and hiccups let out.  
“Young master?” The robot asked, feeling a hint of panic at seeing his charge’s tears. “Is anything wrong?”

Two loud sobs came out of Kokichi before he looked up to respond. He looked...like a mess. The tears had made his wide eyes look almost swollen shut. He wouldn’t stop hiccuping as more tears and sobs came and snot was running down his nose, almost shamelessly.

K1-B0 took Kokichi’s hands off of his torso and went on one knee to be on his charge’s level, running his metal hands through Kokichi’s smooth hair. “Please young master, tell me what’s wrong.”

“M-mom-momma to-told m-me I was get-getting a ne-new dad-daddy!” His charge screamed as he sobbed into his hands, seemingly wanting to cry without anyone seeing. K1-B0 nodded. Kokichi and his father were quite attached. Even when his father was gone on trips that made him leave his family for months, he always found a way into Kokichi’s heart; mostly through presents and gifts.

K1-B0 always thought angrily when he thought of his charge’s parents, even though he wasn’t supposed to. They were neglectful and spoiled Kokichi as a way to get close to him, even though K1-B0 didn’t understand the concept of love that well, that wasn’t how a family’s bond should be tied.

“It’ll be alright young master.” K1-B0 said soothingly, “Your new father won’t be bad, and you’ll see your old father too. Besides, maybe you’ll like your new father much more.”

Kokichi’s sobs ceased but his hiccups still filled the room. K1-B0 kept on combing his fingers through his master's hair, using it as a way of comfort.

“Pro-promise?” Kokichi said shakily.

When K1-B0 didn’t reply right away, Kokichi continued, “Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?”

“I promise.”

-

“Kokichi, this is your new brother, Shuichi Saihara.”

Shuichi Saihara. He looked around the age of 12 or so and, even though he looked quite frail, he appeared to be healthy. His golden eyes seemed to be looking around the room as nervously tried to look at anything but his new brother. Next to him was a calm looking teenager at the age of 16 or so. She seemed mature, composed and elegant with her desaturated green hair in a long braid. A small chunk of that hair almost covered her right eye but seemed to not mind it. 

“Kokichi..hello,” Shuichi said, his gaze now on the lights above. Doing that certainly would strain his eyes but Shuichi appeared to not care.

The boy behind K1-B0 stayed silent, not seeming to want to converse with the older boy. He clutched K1-B0’s torso firmly, wanting the robot to be between the two step-siblings. The word that Shuichi left hanging in the air.

“Young master Kokichi, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kirumi Tojo.” She said as she gave a proper curtsy to the young boy. But all he did was stare at the two.

It seemed that K1-B0 would have to continue the conversation.

“Young master, please do not be rude. Say hello to Master Shuichi and Kirumi.”

Kokichi looked at his new brother with a stare that was on the borderline of a glare. Shuichi seemed to slightly step back, possibly out of nervousness or anxiety.  
“Please excuse my young master, the news of the marriage had recently come to him. He isn’t quite used to having new family members in the household”

Shuichi nodded but looked at Kokichi with a certain type of distance in his eyes, as if he didn’t intend to interact with his brother either.  
Kirumi also nodded. “Understandable. Considering his young age and how the news was brought to him suddenly, I can understand how he must be having a complicated time accepting this situation.”

K1-B0 nodded and excused them from Shuichi and Kirumi, saying that it was time for Kokichi to have a bath before dinner. Kirumi nodded and stated at Shuichi should be looking for his room about now. Shuichi only looked at the duo leaving, as if he were observing them.

“Young master, that wasn’t very polite to your brother. He is your family now so I implore you to at least respect him.” K1-B0 scolded once they were out of earshot.  
Kokichi looked up at his robot with tears in his eyes, “Kiibo! You don’t understand! Before, he was my school bully! He really was before this marriage! And now I’m forced to see my old bully every day! Isn’t that so mean?!” He shouted before hugging K1-B0’s left arm, sobbing into it.

K1-B0 stopped for a moment before continuing walking towards Kokichi’s bedroom. “...if that is the case then I shall keep a close eye on you. And, if you wish, I can scold him for you.” He suggested.

Kokichi’s tears stopped. “Yes, please! And make sure he’s trapped in his room with only a single block! He needs to be punished for his crimes of trying to kill Frogbert!”

“I thought he was bullying you.”

“Well, I was lying!”

K1-B0 shook his head but didn’t scold him. The lie was harmless and very childish so it wasn’t worth anything to be scolded for.

The two reached Kokichi’s room and K1-B0 opened the door. K1-B0 closed the door behind them and their routine began.

First, the two took 15 minutes to choose a set of clothes that were appropriate and something that Kokichi found acceptable.  
The 15 minutes were worth the 2 days upgrade K1-B0 was forced to have the last time he allowed Kokichi to choose his clothes. Although, he had to be grateful for now he had a sense of empathy, compassion and a sliver of genuine feelings.

After that, Kokichi would usually play some irregular game while K1-B0 ran the bath. When the bath was an acceptable temperature, Kokichi immediately ran into it, not caring if water got everywhere.

K1-B0 would then have to wait 25 minutes for his young master to finish, dry and dress. Then, because his young master was careless when it came to haircare, K1-B0 would comb his hair thoroughly (while hearing Kokichi’s complaints) and would dry it again and comb it.

This process took around 55 minutes if they were lucky.

By the time the bath was done, Kokichi’s mood went significantly up. He made his usual jokes towards K1-B0 and often skipped ahead of his robot companion.

“I can’t believe momma wanted to marry someone different.” Kokichi boldly said.

“Your mother just wanted to marry someone else.” K1-B0 simply stated. The matter was actually quite different and much more complicated than that. The divorce had been extremely messy but Kokichi was only given simplified details about the whole affair.

“But she loved daddy, didn’t she? She loves him like how you love me!”

...K1-B0 didn’t know how to respond to that. How he felt towards Kokichi was complex as he cared for him and wanted to protect him. K1-B0 could only identify these feelings as maternal. 

Even when the robot was silent, Kokichi kept on his chatter but his mood dropped once he was in the dining room.

As usual, a few maids and the cook were scattered around, preparing for the following meal and Kokichi’s parents were nowhere in sight but a new guest accompanied their dinner.

Shuichi was looking down at his empty plate and variety of forks and spoons, Kirumi standing next to him with her hands in front of her. He looked to be lost in thought as he didn’t acknowledge Kokichi or K1-B0.

“Master Shuichi. Kirumi, good evening.”

The sudden words made Shuichi slightly jump in his seat, but his composure was quickly regained.  
“Kokichi. K1-B0.” He said, nodding in their direction.

“Please, call me Kiibo as that is much easier to pronounce.”

Shuichi’s hesitation was barely noticeable but it certainly was there. It was almost like he was observing the robot and its actions. Nothing new to K1-B0.

“..alright, Kiibo.”

K1-B0 nodded and followed his silent master to his seat, standing behind him as maids hurriedly brought plates after plates of food onto the table.

As the serving was only for two, there wasn’t much food but, despite that, the food still looked absolutely delectable. The aroma of the creamy potato soup was absolutely entrancing especially when the broth was seasoned to perfection. It was especially pleasing when the main course arrived, the Peking duck was cooked to a golden perfection with aesthetically pleasing cilantro bits on top of the cooked duck. Cilantro bits that Kokichi didn’t eat, K1-B0 noted.

Yet, nothing compared to the dessert. The final piece to the magnificent dinner was a berry sorbet that was the color of wine. It was in a perfect circle in its glass with a few miscellaneous strawberries, blueberries, and a single grape.

Both boys seemed to enjoy the meal immensely. Their widened eyes as the plates of exquisite food was quite amusing. Perhaps it was the fanciness of meals, or the feeling of new foods made both children excited.  
Or perhaps the fact that they were eating with someone new made them unconsciously ecstatic.

Although the two of them absolutely enjoyed their meals, the dining room lacked the usual chatter that Kokichi had. In fact, he only looked up at K1-B0 to give him orders (orders such as “I want more water.” and such) but, other than that, the dark-haired boy only looked at his plate. He didn’t even attempt to make eye contact with Shuichi even though it was obvious that Shuichi was glancing at him. But Shuichi wasn’t any much better when it came to discussion. He only sparingly talked to Kirumi as she asked him about his day, his findings and such.

...K1-B0 would have to discuss Kokichi’s silence later with someone later; although it seemed as if Kirumi would be the only opinion. Until then, it seemed as if silent dinners would happen often.

 

-

Weeks passed and K1-B0’s young master eventually adapted to Shuichi’s presence. He was still giving him the silent treatment but he was comfortable enough to talk to K1-B0 in front of him.  
But, from K1-B0’s observations, Shuichi was incredibly intelligent and observant for someone his age. So it wasn’t a surprise when he found a way to talk to the smaller boy.

“Kiibo..” Shuichi asked during Kokichi’s “playtime”. The four were in the upstairs living room, Shuichi was reading while Kokichi and K1-B0 were watching some kind of movie about a thief and a detective. Kirumi was sweeping the room. “Can you ask Kokichi if I may join him in his movie?”  
K1-B0 swore he saw Kirumi slightly smile when Shuichi let out the words from his mouth.

K1-B0 nodded and turned to face Kokichi, “Young master, do you mind if Master Shuichi joined us in watching ‘The Phantom Thief’? I’m sure he’ll quite enjoy it.”  
Hesitation. The hesitation was slight lengthy before Kokichi nodded suspiciously.  
Shuichi seemed to relax at that, as most of the tensity from him was dispelled.

Note, most.

As Shuichi put down his book and settled into the couch, he kept on adding comments.

“This isn’t book accurate.”

“He isn’t supposed to live.”

“She isn’t supposed to act like that.”

These comments were extremely out of place and slightly irritating but Shuichi was trying to get Kokichi to talk to him, albeit he was doing so in an odd and annoying way. At least he was trying.  
The strategy seemed to slightly work. Kokichi wasn’t chatting away but his posture was more relaxed and he laid his head on on K1-B0’s lap, a sign that he was comfortable enough to do that.

For the following few days, Shuichi used this plan as a way to “talk” to Kokichi. And it was quite effective. Kokichi became more relaxed with his stepbrother, being fine with spending time in a room alone with Shuichi.  
Shuichi, in turn, made bits of small talk during these moments. It wasn’t much other than small and polite but it was something.

These small interactions honestly pleased K1-B0 and he suspected Kirumi encouraged Shuichi to try to talk to Kokichi. K1-B0 would have to thank her later.

One day, some kind of chore had to be done during dinner. K1-B0 politely excused himself and left the room to take care of it.  
As he was walking back to the dining hall, he heard the familiar sound of loud chatter coming from the large room. Recognizing it as Kokichi’s voice, he silently walked up to the door and peeked inside.

Kokichi was smiling, that was the first thing he had noticed. He was smiling and laughing. Although that wasn’t an unusual sight in the Ouma household, what was surprising was that he was smiling and laughing with Shuichi. Chatter buzzed the room as Kokichi talked about anything and everything that came to his mind, not caring if his topics were too outworldly for the average person. But Shuichi seemed both pleased and distressed to discuss these topics with him. Kirumi, who was starting to silently leave the room, was smiling to herself.

When she saw K1-B0, her smile didn’t cease. 

“Isn’t it wonderful to see our boys getting along?” She said to the robot as she closed the dining room door.

K1-B0 couldn’t help but smile too. “It’s amazing. Kirumi, I can’t thank you enough for managing this.”

“Kiibo, it is my duty as a maid to fulfill every wish anyone gives me. Master Shuichi simply wanted a closer relationship with Kokichi, I must fulfill that wish.”

“Kirumi, you work miracles.”

“No, Kiibo. I just want to see our masters happy. Don’t you?”

Kirumi’s question lingered in K1-B0’s robotic software for a bit. It took him a solid minute to find an answer.  
“Of course. It is my purpose to keep our master’s happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Another chapter done! Honestly, K1-B0's monologues are pretty fun to write (even if I write most of them at 1 AM -v-;;) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm open for beta readers (because I'm hella paranoid about something) so yeah. If you're interested, my Tumblr handle is the same as my name soooo yeah.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for any mistakes!


	3. A Slight Change For A Robot.

“Kiibo! You have to come to my school tomorrow!”

The thirteen-year old’s words made K1-B0 stop for a moment. It was after school and Kokichi and Shuichi were having Kirumi’s tea and pastries on the backyard patio. The warm spring day made the two boys voice how much they wanted to have their tea outdoors instead of indoors. Of course, Kirumi and K1-B0 complied. 

Although the day was pleasant, Kokichi’s command sent some kind of chill down K1-B0’s mechanical body.

“Young master...may I ask why?”

“Simple, my teachers want to take you apart to see what’s inside you and I want you to beat them up!” Kokichi cheerfully said as Shuichi slightly choked on his tea at the news. Kirumi instantly came to his side with a napkin and a concerned look.

“Master Kokichi...is this true?"

Kokichi's smile didn't waver as he placed spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea. "Maybe it is. Kiiweed will just have to go to my school to find out!"

"Please do not call me that, young master," K1-B0 said, sounding irritated. The immature sounding nickname was not appropriate for someone his age. He was even more annoyed when his young master batted his eyes at him innocently.

"Don't be so mean! Now come pick me up after school tomorrow!" Kokichi said, fake tears forming in his wide eyes.

K1-B0 would rather not see his charge cry, "Of course, young master.” K1-B0 said as gently as he possibly could.

Kokichi clapped his hands in joy. "Great! My teachers will thank me soooo much!!"

Kokichi quickly finished his pastries and tea and ran up to his room. Excusing himself because he needed to finish his schoolwork and such. Shuichi, on the other hand, lingered. His tea barely touched as he watched Kokichi intently.

"Kiibo," Shuichi said once Kokichi had left.

Kirumi's and K1-B0's attention went to him.

"Master Shuichi, what is it?"

Shuichi only placed his hand over his mouth, seemingly lost in thought. His gaze seemed to unintentionally pierce through K1-B0’s tungsten body.

"You are aware that Kokichi is lying, right?"

Kirumi nodded for the robot. "It is quite obvious, master Shuichi."

"...ah. Kiibo, are you concerned about why Kokichi wants you to pick him up?"

K1-B0 nodded. “Yes."

Shuichi looked up, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. "Hm. It could be Kokichi wants to show you off to his friends. They're always with him to the entrance of the school. By then, I come and they leave."

"That seems common, master Shuichi," Kirumi suggested. "It's quite normal for adolescents to want to show off to their peers."

Shuichi nodded. “Yes. I know but...ah. Nevermind.” Shuichi quickly excused himself and left. Kirumi closed her eyes intently and let out a small huff. “Your opinions, Kirumi?” K1-B0 asked.

“That boy...he’s always thinking his suggestions are not worth noting when he’s gotten into Hope’s Peak Academy for how much he observes. He’s even on their extended college’s waitlist…” She said with a finger to her chin as she looked off to the side.

“But, Kirumi, have you not acted the same way when you attended Hope’s Peak Academy? Have you not doubted your skills as the ‘Ultimate Maid’?” K1-B0 asked.

Kirumi’s only response was a huff. “Part of being an ‘Ultimate’ is believing that you are. Even if it is only an empty title with no substance; you have to acknowledge your skills being superior to others. You cannot push them aside like a burden. So, if Master Shuichi does not think of himself as an Ultimate, then I suppose he has no belief in himself and his skills.” 

K1-B0 couldn't respond to that. Kirumi was right, part of your ability is to believe you can do your skill. So, he kept his head down in defeat. The two servants cleaned in silence. K1-B0’s lack of a response had made things awkward between the two.

Suddenly, K1-B0 felt someone’s hand grab his shoulder. It wasn't menacing, only firm.

“Kiibo,” Shuichi said.

“Master Shuichi,” K1-B0 said. “Is anything wrong?”

Shuichi glanced at Kirumi, who seemed to be appearing to not be listening. “I wanted to warn you something about Kokichi’s friends. You see...ah how do I word this..” Shuichi stood thinking for a moment. “They...they aren't the greatest friends. I have attempted to persuade Kokichi to have new ones but he won't listen.”

Shuichi continued. “I'm not sure why he can't see that they only cause trouble. But I suppose he thinks they're..worth admiring I suppose.”

K1-B0 felt so many questions enter his “mind”.

Yet...something stopped him from processing them. It was an unexplainable force that was invisible but powerful. It was something that wouldn't let him have a say in the matter. Something that always told him to be indifferent and to blindly follow orders.

It was the lack of a free will.

“I understand. I shall keep an eye on him, Master Shuichi.” K1-B0 replied obediently. His older master seemed to relax at that. 

“Thank you, Kiibo.”

\--

Dinner that night was supposed to be any different.

Kokichi was spewing absurd lies about anything and everything. Shuichi was content letting his stepbrother talk, adding the occasional comment that would debunk a lie. And Kirumi was ordering servants to do various things.

Yet something seemed different. Two things, actually.

For one, the glint in Shuichi’s eyes hinted at something. It wasn’t the usual shocked and self-conscious look that Kirumi often commented on. No…

It was more observant.

He looked as if he were studying his stepbrother more closely. Even though they had lived together for years, K1-B0 could tell that Shuichi was looking for answers to any questions he had. Shuichi’s eyes flickered like a flame every time he noticed Kokichi do anything that was remotely different. The golden eyes seemed to reach its max intensity once he suspected something.

And...Kokichi. He was different. Well, he always was different. During the most recent years, he started to be more...animated. He would often grin, laugh at the strangest moments, and was shameless about physical affection to anyone. He expected this from a younger Kokichi, not an adolescent Kokichi.

In K1-B0’s “opinion”, Kokichi was holding on to being a child longer than necessary.

Soon, maids came in with food for their two masters. The two brothers bantered over their dinner. Their arguments about anything often consisted of lies, truths, and consistency. They usually grew bored of that after a while. So, Shuichi had made it a habit to find cases on the internet and try to have him and Kokichi solve them.

“Don’t deny that I’m right, Shuichi!” Kokichi shouted, pointing his spoon menacingly towards his stepbrother.

“I will. The pianist simply rolled the ball towards the explorer’s head while no one was looking. The fashionista couldn’t have done it because there simply isn’t proof that she was at the crime scene.” Shuichi said, smirking as he cut a piece off of his stab of roast beef.

“Master Kokichi, please.” Kirumi said sternly, “No weapons at the dinner table.”

“But, Kirumi-!”

“No ‘but’s.”

“Kii! Help me out here!” Kokichi said, pouting.

“Kirumi is right, young master. You must put down the spoon.”

Kokichi plopped the spoon into his soup bowl but continued his ongoing argument with Shuichi.

K1-B0 couldn’t help but smile. The scene made his hard drive warm and his circuits electric. It was so familiar and quite adorable. For a moment, he almost forgot about the heavy words that Shuichi had said.

Almost.

But, for now, he could enjoy whatever his masters enjoyed. It was his duty as their subordinate.

\--

Just as Kokichi ordered, K1-B0 stood in front of his school. It was a bit before the leaving time so took the time to carefully process what Shuichi had said.

Shuichi’s definition of ‘good kids’ could be different from the actual definition. After all, the English language and one’s own morals clash.  
Besides, maybe their appearance was bad. Perhaps they looked like stereotypical delinquents but had good intentions. But, he couldn’t see what Shuichi saw. Not yet at least. 

It was when he saw Kokichi that he finally understood his older master’s words. They seemed like genuinely good kids. Their appearance was average, their posture was good, and their uniforms were tidy. Yet, the words they were saying were clearly hurtful.

"What are you? Gay?” Said one of them, “I knew you were a dick, Kokichi, but I didn't expect you to suck 'em."

“God. If Kokichi is gay then he better gives us the money he gets from sucking dick!”

The groups of boys erupted into cruel laughter. Kokichi’s expression was one of embarrassment until he saw his robot.

“Guys look!” He pointed towards the mechanical being in excitement, “I made that! Right over there!”

The boys genuinely looked impressed before one of them chimed in with a comment, “Is he your sex robot? Did no other guy want to date you so you had to buy a sexbot?”

Once again, they went into laughter. Kokichi awkwardly laughed with them, looking highly uncomfortable and ashamed. “No guys... he’s my servant!”

“You’re into that shit, Kokichi?”

More laughter. More mockery.

K1-B0 couldn’t stand it. He was aware how cruel humans could be but…

This was petty. Even if Kokichi liked men in a sexual way, it shouldn’t matter. These “friends” of Kokichi’s were scrapping low for a reason to make fun of him. It was like someone making fun of something such as his eyes, the reasoning would be incredibly petty and would be punished instantly.

Then why wasn’t anyone doing anything about it.

“You shouldn’t treat him like that.”

The boys looked shocked before one of them spoke. “Damn. Kokichi, I didn’t know your fuckb-”

K1-B0 cut him off, “Stop it.”

“Your insults are incredibly pathetic and low. If all kids this generation acts like you, then I am ashamed and have no hope for any positivity from the future. You are a disgrace to a world that is desperate for any positivity. I am highly sure that you have others things to laugh about other than my young master’s sexual orientation. Such matters should not concern you anyways. As I said before, you have your own things to worry about. This is highly disgraceful and I hope you are disgusted by yourself as I am.”

There was silence from the boys. They only looked at the robot as a teacher who had scolded their students. K1-B0 accepted that as a victory and took Kokichi’s shoulder in his hand. “Young master, let’s go.”

The duo turned around as they heard giggles from the boys. They muttered among themselves, saying things like, “Young master.” And, “Gay.’ And, “Kinky.” Kokichi looked at K1-B0, his expression turning from horrified to hollow in a matter of seconds. 

The walk home was eerily silent. Even though the Ouma house was somewhat nearby, the walk felt like an eternity. The out of character silence from his young master didn’t help either. Usually, the boy would be ecstatic to chat about anything to the robot, but he didn’t utter a word. It felt...wrong. The silence was too piercing. Even as cars rushed by and other people chattered around them, not having Kokichi talk was like having his world silenced.

Once they had reached the Ouma residence, Kokichi turned to him. The usual light lavender in his eyes had turned into a violet storm. Although not angry, they were dark with his eyes looking hazy.

“Kiibo,” The robot felt himself tense up at his young master’s words, “Don’t call me, ‘Young master’ anymore. I’m not a goddamn baby.” His words were as cold frozen flowers. And, like the cold, he sounded bitter and merciless.

K1- B0 could only lower his head and eyes, afraid to see the cold purple storm in his master’s eyes.

“Yes, Kokichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And also, I hope you enjoyed the last few chapter's fluff.
> 
> It only goes downhill for K1-B0 here :)


	4. His Brother.

Sunlight hit the glass window of Rantaro Amami’s room. The messy haired boy groaned, his left hand reflectively covering his eyes from the light. He decided to enjoy this moment of silence, for a while at least. 

It didn't last though, as he quickly heard a shout as soon as he woke up. 

“Tarooo!! You gotta wake uup!” A small child jumped on his chest, making the boy let out an “Oof.”   
“Ah..Riko, don't worry. I'm getting up.” Rantaro said nonchalantly as he picked up the small girl off of him. Riko only glared at her elder brother. “Taro, you sleep really late! Raniki says it's bad for you! Listen to her!” 

Rantaro laughed at his younger sister’s scolding. “I don't think I could ever be late. You've been doing a good job of making sure I don't sleep until noon.”   
Riko’s chest swelled with pride, “I know! Ranyu says that we save money because we don't buy the alarm clocks!” 

Rantaro only nodded mindlessly as he carried the small child down to the dining room. There, he was greeted with a collection of girls saying there, ‘Good morning.’s.   
Rantaro smiled his big brother smile and greeted all of them, feeling bitter disappointment as he only 12 sisters. 

“Where is Reiji?” He asked. 

“He left early, as usual.” Raniki simply said, cutting into her eggs casually. Rantaro couldn't help but have more frustration build up in him. 

Reiji Amami was the only boy, besides Rantaro, in the Amami family. In the past, Rantaro had always made it a habit to ignore his only brother and pay more attention to his sisters, but, ever since their father disappeared. he's been trying to attempt a relationship with his younger brother. 

The only problem was that Reiji had been actively avoiding him. Even though Rantaro tried, Reiji never showed any interest in interacting with his older brother in any way. If Rantaro was completely honest, it was getting on his nerves. He got along with his sisters easily, what made Reiji different? 

But, he still kept his cool, for his siblings. “Ah.” He said, placing down Riko into a chair.

It seemed as if he would be walking into his second year of Hope’s Peak Academy of Hope’s Peak alone. 

\---

The leftover summer breeze flowed through Rantaro’s hair as he stood at the front of the large academy. Students around him were talking in soft and excited voices. Everyone was ecstatic about starting a new year at the prestigious academy. The hope of the new year filled the air, everyone was optimistic about the new year.

It seemed as if everyone was ready, except for Rantaro. 

He wasn't ready. 

Even though this was this second year at Hope’s Peak Academy, everything would be heavily different this year.

The first year of Hope’s Peak usually consisted of general courses with only one class to help you develop your talent. 

The second year was more focused on the talent aspect now. One week would be full of general courses, while the next would be of courses that catered specifically to your talent. The ‘Talent Course’, as many would like to call them, were courses that challenged your Ultimate talent. They tested you on how far your skills and ability reached before they came to their climax. And god knows what courses were for Rantaro, whose talent was-

“Rantaro!” Called out a light voice, “Over here! Angie calls to you!” 

He was immediately pulled out of his thoughts as he turned to face his friend, Angie Yonaga. The energetic, artistic girl was as bubbly as ever as she bounced her way towards her friend.   
Her blue eyes were sparkling brightly as she approached him, her hands were clasped together in front of her body as she began to spoke. It made him slightly more relieved that she was there. 

“Rantaro! It's Angie! Auta is happy to see you again!”

Rantaro smiled cooly, “Hello Angie. I'm happy to see you too.” He said politely. If Angie was here, there was a good chance that…

“Aha! Auta says you're thinking about where my other half!” Auta certainly works miracles. “Nyhaha! Not to worry! For he is…” 

Suddenly, he felt someone jump onto his back. His soft touch and sugary scent gave Rantaro a good idea who he was though. 

“Boo! Did I scare you, Rani?!” Kokichi said, gripping onto his friend’s back.

Rantaro only gave his friend a simple smile. “Aha. You got me, Kokichi.” Ah, there he was. The small eccentric boy was someone he had missed. His laugh, his voice, his everything, he missed it all. 

Kokichi smiled, “Good! Now onwards, steed! You gotta carry me to my first class! Or else I'll have to poison your lunch!” 

“Of course,” Rantaro replied smoothly as he started to sprint towards the school. Angie swiftly followed behind them, yelling out, “Nyhaha!” And, “Auta says Rantaro should do the same with Angie!”  
Many people glanced at the strange trio, but Rantaro could honestly care less. Rantaro might've befriended an odd duo but he enjoyed being with them, mostly because their childish attitudes contrasted his mature one, and there was never a dull moment with them. 

“Over here, Rani! Here's my classroom!” Kokichi called out, pointing to an upcoming classroom. Rantaro stopped, “Ah, Kokichi, it’s almost class time. We’ll have to leave.” 

Rantaro would be lying if he said that he missed the feeling of Kokichi’s warm body against his. The slight pressure on his back had given him a weird sense of comfort. It wouldn’t help that Kokichi’s hair practically went against all laws of gravity, meaning that he was feeling the smaller boy’s soft hair against his cheek occasionally.   
As he walked away from the short purple boy with his other friend, he had to wonder about a few things. 

Mostly, what was Kokichi to him? 

For a while now, Rantaro started to get...some sort of admiration for his friend.   
He felt as if his feelings ranged from platonic, to romantic, to some strange mix of the between. 

...this is weird. But, one thing was for certain, Kokichi was not his friend. 

He was something more.

\--

The following hours sped by for Rantaro. They were only full of introductions and a few antics, nothing big but definitely entertaining. But, by far, hearing Kaito say, “Fucker of Stars.” was the best thing that happened that day.

As Rantaro strolled towards the botanical courtyard of the massive academy, he felt a particular someone hug his arm.   
“Rani! Didja miss me?!” A familiar voice said playfully. Rantaro chuckled and ruffled Kokichi’s hair, taking a bit longer than necessary to run his hands through the Ultimate Leader’s dark locks.   
“Ooh? Never knew my beloved Rani likes me that way.” Kokichi laughed as Rantaro smiled calmly. “What can I say? You’re adorable, Kokichi.” Those words made the smaller boy’s cheek tinted pink and his eyes widen, almost in surprise. But, it only took a moment for the boy to recompose. “Aww! My beloved likes cute, short boys? How kinky~”   
Rantaro only laughed and moved onto a different topic. 

It was nearly impossible for Kokichi to show any emotion that he could take to the comically extreme. So, it was absolutely charming when Rantaro managed to make him flustered. The light pink flush against Kokichi’s pale skin, the feeling of Kokichi’s hands hugging his arms, that sparkle in his lavender eyes...Rantaro was absolutely bewitched. 

“Yahoo! Kokichi and Rantaro! Auta calls out to you!” 

Rantaro was taken out of his trance to face his female friend. She was under a nice shady tree with a small yellow, plastic picnic basket, containing her lunch.   
Kokichi led the taller boy towards their friend, letting go of Rantaro’s arm once both boys were seated next to her. Instantly, he moved onto a topic of discussion. 

“Shuichi is a teacher assistant in one of my classes. Even though he’ll be okay with me messing with him, he won’t let me mess with anyone else!” Kokichi pouted as he took a bite out of the pudding he had brought.   
Rantaro nodded before speaking, “Ah. I saw him in one of my classes. He wouldn’t stop looking at me though.”   
Angie giggled, “Auta says it’s because Shuichi caught you with Haruto last year~”

Rantaro felt a blush come to his cheeks as he turned in embarrassment. What he did with Haruto...he surely doubt his sisters would be proud of him if they heard. Honestly, Haruto pulled him into the boy’s bathroom and one thing led to another and…

“I still can’t believe you fucked him, Rani” 

“Kokichi!” 

“What?! I’m innocent!” The small boy said, batting his eyes. Rantaro shook his head, his face a strange mix of embarrassment, disappointment, and amusement. The group let out a collective laugh and continued their idle chatting. 

“Oi. Rani, take a bite!” Kokichi shouted.   
Instinctively, Rantaro opened his mouth, only to meet the sweet taste of Kokichi’s pudding. Years of having his sisters feed him various foods they made had practically trained him for the almost romantic moment.   
Rantaro’s expression must’ve been one of content because Kokichi kept on feeding Rantaro more of his pudding. Angie’s only comment was a few giggles but she kept on chattering with Kokichi. 

Having Kokichi feed him was...nice. It felt incredibly domestic and natural, as if the two were meant to have this moment together. And, if he were honest, it felt as if the two were in some sort of relationship. Rantaro hadn’t thought of having that sort of relationship with Kokichi...but he didn’t despise the idea. 

Damn. Rantaro liked Kokichi. 

Rantaro didn’t know what was sweeter, the taste of pudding or his newfound feelings. 

\--

Despite the pleasant day Rantaro had, his cheery attitude quickly turned into one of disappointment when he saw only 6 of his younger siblings, knowing that the kids were playing in the backyard.

"Reiji's in his room. The door’s locked." Raniki said, not looking up from her book as her older brother closed the front door. 

It always slightly bothered him that Raniki said that every day. It was a reminder of the broken relationship he had with his brother. As if, nothing he tried would work.

Needless to say, Rantaro was getting more frustrated every day. 

But he couldn't complain, not right now at least. For now, he had to prepare dinner for his 13 siblings, which should take longer with one set of hands.   
Should.   
Like previous nights before this, Rantaro asked one of his sisters to fetch Reiji. 

"Ranyu, would you mind getting Reiji?” His younger sister nodded and left to fetch their brother. Rantaro sighed as he pulled out some a bag of rice, meat, and eggs. It was a basic meal at best, but honestly, Rantaro wasn’t a good brother to spend more than 3 hours on a meal that he would end up cleaning anyways.   
Just as he poured oil on the scalding frying pan, he heard his name being called out.   
“Taro! Reiji’s here!”   
Such simple news would be overlooked by someone, but not Rantaro. He felt himself going ecstatic as he turned around to see Ranyu. As promised, next to her was Reiji. 

He didn’t look particularly happy, nor was he displeased with having to spend time with his brother. His olive green eyes were glancing to the side, not really looking at any of his siblings.   
“Reiji…” Rantaro felt the tensity he felt earlier melt. Yet, there was still high intensity in the air, much to Rantaro’s displeasure.

“Reiji, would you mind cooking the rice for me? Ranyu, can you please prepare the meat? All you have to do is tenderize it and add some spices.” 

Ranyu nodded excitedly while Reiji only shifted to the side, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Yes, big brother!” Ranyu shouted as he went onto her task. Instantly, she grabbed the kitchenware and a few spices and went off to her assigned job.   
Reiji just stood there, his brow scrunched and his hands clasped together in front of him. 

“Reiji, the rice is in the pantry,” Rantaro said patiently, cracking a few eggs into the pan. 

“Oh. Okay.” Reiji said, his voice a tad bit shaky and awkward. It hurt Rantaro’s heart to hear him like that. His duty as an older brother was to protect and guide his younger siblings; to hear Reiji sounding so uncomfortable and nervous around his older brother honestly hurt both his heart and his pride. 

To help ease Reiji’s awkwardness, his two siblings attempted to make conversation. This only worked for the two of them as they had a steady conversation, without Reiji’s participation. But, part of it worked as it seemed to make Reiji feel a tad more comfortable in the presence of his older brother. The discomfort that he had earlier was gone and he seemed more...willing to be with his family. 

Rantaro smiled to himself. Even if he wasn’t the best brother, he was happy knowing that he got a bit closer with Reiji today. 

Preparation for dinner went smoothly. Even when it turned out that Ranyu used sugar instead of salt, and when it also turned out that Reiji didn’t know how to make rice, Rantaro was able to fix everything in record time...again. If he were honest, it’d kinda be easier if the older siblings helped instead of the middle and younger ones, but someone needed to make sure the babies wouldn’t die. 

Nothing about dinner significantly changed, but Rantaro couldn’t help but notice that Reiji was more comfortable with speaking this dinner. Previous dinners had the boy almost silent and only replying with a grunt or one word. This time, he seemed pleased to listen to his sisters and Rantaro talk instead of tuning them out. 

After a messy dinner, all of the younger siblings went up to sleep, with Raniki herding them. They all said their goodnights to their older ones and left. The older siblings stayed behind to clean the mess that the kids had left behind, making idle chatter as they cleaned. 

Once they all finished, they all said their goodnights to Rantaro, who would be staying up to prepare the next day’s lunches. His sisters said their goodnights and their thank yous before leaving to occupy the bathroom for god knows how long. 

Only Reiji was left. His awkward posture was more straightened and less uncomfortable. His olive eyes were no longer looking away, instead, he was looking straight at Rantaro with a shy smile.   
Rantaro smiled back, “Good night, Reiji.” He cheerfully said. 

Reiji hesitated for a moment before replying, “Good night, big bro.” 

Rantaro felt his heart swell as his younger brother left for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I got a chapter done early! (It's because I have today off ;v;)
> 
> I know I said that it goes downhill for Kiibie buuuuut, it's a whole rollercoaster for Rantaro. Right now, we're at a high! (But get ready for sum ANGST BOI.)


	5. Love For A Robot.

In K1-B0’s humble opinion, the mechanical labs were possibly the worst place in the Ouma house. The fact that he was born there didn’t matter, he hated it there. 

Everyone there treated him as if he were an object to be toyed with; in their defense, he was, but that didn’t stop him from being annoyed. And the wires, oh god the wires. They somehow managed to irritate the robot endlessly just by existing. They were usually plugged into his arms, back of his head, his cheeks, legs, anywhere you could imagine. 

But the worst part was that he couldn’t see Kokichi. Even though the boy was 16 now, he couldn’t help but feel overprotective over his charge. Part of his overprotectiveness was the ‘incident’ three years prior. Another part was the fact that he had spent 10 years around his master so, of course, they’d be close. 

So, when K1-came back from D.I.C.E, the company that the Oumas owned, he was eager to see Kokichi.  
It had been two days since he had last seen him. And those two days he had spent with a vulgar inventor had to be K1-B0’s worst and amusing days he’s ever had. 

Somehow, he felt his systems warm when he thought of his master. He was cordial at the thought of returning to Kokichi. Dare he say, he was ecstatic at the thought of seeing those lavender eyes again. The sparkle that those eyes held when he saw K1-B0...those were the eyes he had longed to return to. 

So, he was a tad disappointed to see Kirumi, who was busy sweeping. Yet, his mood changed when he saw his friend’s short braid cut into a shorter bob. 

“Kirumi!” He said enthusiastically, “You cut your hair!”  
Kirumi looked up at the sound of her friend’s voice, her dull eyes turning a bit brighter when she saw her robotic companion. “Ah, Kiibo! I did. How was your update?” She said as she handed K1-B0 a broom. Instantly, he began to sweep.  
“Ah...the same as the others. Terrible.” 

The software updates changed him. At this point, it didn’t matter if the feelings were starting to become more realistic the more updates there are. Every time someone met him, K1-B0 was a new person. It didn’t matter what changed, it only mattered that he changed. If these changes happened over time, he would be fine with that, but they didn’t. They happened so fast before K1-B0 could even think about them, as if he had no choice.  
...did he truly have any choice on what happened to him?

“I didn’t know you knew that song,” Kirumi commented. It was then that K1-B0 noticed that he was humming some kind of tune…  
“I-I don’t,” K1-B0 muttered shyly as he continued to sweep. 

Kirumi put a finger over her chin for a moment. “Hm. K1-B0, it must be the update. It makes you more...human every time you have one.”  
K1-B0 sighed, “Yes, I know.” He said, sounding a tad annoyed.

Kirumi smiled, “I like it. It’s charming.” 

K1-B0’s expression contorted into both a smile and a frown. Despite being mildly annoyed at Kirumi, he was highly pleased that she thought of him as charming. The girl was thought to be from Japan and England, two of the most sophisticated countries, so having her compliment was highly gratifying. 

Perhaps Kokichi would find it charming too? 

K1-B0 quickly attached to the thought as he imagined a romantic scenario between the teen and the robot.  
The imaginary scenario quickly turned into a full story for him. He imagined a sunset behind the two as the robot fed Kokichi, preferably something with a spoon such as ice cream or pudding. The two would be chatting until the talking came into a slow stop, ending with the Kokichi pulling K1-B0 into a romantic kiss, the sweetness being all the robot tasted. 

K1-B0 closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about how soft Kokichi’s lips would be against the robot’s synthetic skin. 

\----

A few hours passed and Kokichi returned, his eyes seemed to brim with genuine joy when he saw K1-B0. Joy that matched his expression completely.

“Kiii!” He shouted playfully as he ran towards his robot, jumping up to give him a hug. 

K1-B0 raised his arms and caught Kokichi in mid-air, catching the 16-year-old boy in surprise. The robot grabbed onto his master’s torso and embraced it as he spun around. The moment was so new yet felt natural. K1-B0 had a sense of wanting ever since he had returned to Ouma household. A want to return to his master. He felt as if he were a person coming back to their loved one after a long trip and, in a way, he was.

Once the robot set Kokichi down, he giggled and patted K1-B0’s head, “Kiiwii missed me that much! I’m sooooo lucky to have a dog waiting for me to come home!” The boy gave K1-B0 a playful wink, “Just kiddingggg~” 

Shuichi let out an awkward cough, “It’s, uh, nice to have you back Kiibo.” Kokichi laughed at his awkwardness while K1-B0 sheepishly put Kokichi down, highly aware of Shuichi’s awkwardness at the intimacy. Shuichi shuffled past the two, “Ahem. I’ll be going now,” Shuichi said, as if he were in a hurry. Honestly, K1-B0 couldn’t blame him. 

Yet, Kokichi only laughed. K1-B0 placed his hand behind his head, very pleased to hear that precious laugh again.  
“Kiibie is a romantic! How cute~” Kokichi grinned. In the past, K1-B0 saw that grin as something so simple. Now, he loved it. He didn’t know how he was able to do that, considering he was just a robot, but he loved every part of Kokichi’s grin. 

A part of him wanted that grin to belong to him and only him. But that thought was just silly. 

“Come, Kiilo Ren! Let me have my snack!” Kokichi grabbed his hand. There was nothing unusual about this but…

The feeling of Kokichi’s soft hands and the warmth they had. The pale hand itself was something K1-B0 could love alone. His fingers slightly rubbed Kokichi’s hand, enjoying the softness of it. Kokichi’s response was his fingers meeting K1-B0’s, intertwining them together. He could hardly believe it. 

There was no doubt, K1-B0 was a fool. 

A fool in love. 

\---

“Night, Shuichi!” Kokichi called out, waving to his stepbrother from across the hall. Shuichi sighed but waved back while saying his goodnights. K1-B0 closed the door from the inside, somehow pleased with the day with his master. 

Quickly, their nighttime routine started. Kokichi would hurry with his hygienic needs while K1-B0 hurried with preparing the room. The bed always needed to be slightly aired and made before Kokichi was done; the robot had always enjoyed the feeling of the checkered sheets and he did not know why.  
Once pillows have been fluffed and sheets have been neatly made, Kokichi ran in and jumped on the bed excitedly. K1-B0 thought this act was annoying at first but now the action was endearing to the robot. After a bit of chatter, K1-B0 would insist about how Kokichi should sleep. He would always tell a story before his master was to sleep. Kokichi always pouted and insisted on continuing their chatter but K1-B0 refused. 

Strangely enough, Kokichi had a question after the story was ended. 

“Do you love me?” Said the hushed voice that was Kokichi’s. The slight light from the bedside lamp showed his eyes to be shining.  
K1-B0 smiled, “Do you even need to ask?” Kokichi pouted, “Consent is important, Kiit!” 

The robot only laughed, “If you insist. Yes, I do love you.” There was a hesitation. 

“Cross your heart?” 

“Hope to die, stick a diamond in my eye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Hezekio! He's such an amazing beta who listens to all of my crap idea I have ;v; 
> 
> Anyways, I'm sick. How fuuunnnn~ I can barely think of an outro other than I originally wanted Kiibie to be more stoic with his feelings. Like, he didn't even know. But I like 'Open Feels Kiibo' a lot better!
> 
> (I know I promised angst but I'm such a huge sucker for fluff ;v;)


	6. Despair For A Robot.

K1-B0 never truly felt pain before. 

In his 11 years of life, he had never felt true pain. Yes, people have died. Yes, people have left him. People have done so many things to him, yet the closest thing to pain was any hurt through Kokichi. 

Until today.

“Aw! Kiibo, I’m in love!” Kokichi proudly exclaimed one day, seemingly shameless about his feelings. K1-B0 felt his systems speed up, hoping that the robot was the one whom Kokichi loved. He knew that his charge thought of him in a high platonic way but...K1-B0 was honestly hoping that those platonic feelings had grown. 

“Ah...Kokichi that’s amazing!” He said, having genuine pleasure in his voice. 

Kirumi added in, “Master Kokichi, that’s wonderful. Although ‘love’ is a strong word, who is the lucky girl?” 

Kokichi shook his head, plopping down in his seat next to Shuichi. “I’m insulted! It’s not a woman!” 

“Ah, I apologize Master Kokichi. Who is the lucky fellow?”

Kokichi clasped his hands together and let out a dreamy sigh, his eyes looking faraway in thought. “Rantaro Amami~ The most beautiful boy in school!” 

Just then, Shuichi spit out his tea and abruptly shouted, “KOKICHI NO. HE STUCK HIS DICK IN SOMEONE’S ASS!”  
Kokichi only laughed, “I never knew that my own BROTHER would swear! In front of innocent old me too...” he batted his eyes innocently. 

But K1-B0 wasn’t being amused by the two brother’s antics today. There was a heavy feeling in his chest. Something inside felt...broken? Even though he was incredibly tolerable for most disasters, nothing could ever compare to the pain he felt. Everything felt as if it had hit a complete stop. His hardware, software, motherboard, it all came to a halt. His feelings towards Kokichi felt....strange. There was so much sweetness, yet, now whenever he looked at Kokichi, he felt pain mixed in to the concoction of feelings. 

Was...was this heartbreak?

Whatever it was, K1-B0 had a distaste for it. It was then and there that he decided two things as the brothers continued their antics, 

One, he would still love Kokichi. His feelings of euphoria were too strong to be broken too soon. 

Two, he would never let Kokichi feel this way. K1-B0 loved him too much to allow that to happen. 

It’s a promise he’d die to keep. 

The feeling of someone tugging on his arm pulled the robot out of his thoughts abruptly.  
“Kiichain! Let’s go!” K1-B0 only smiled and nodded as his charge pulled him up the stairs and into Kokichi’s room, ignoring the stinging in his chest. 

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Kokichi only asked for help on homework. The temptation for affection had never been any stronger than that moment. 

...something told K1-B0 that he would have more moments like that. 

\--- 

 

The uncertainty of love was a cruel thing. Feelings that K1-B0 didn’t know existed suddenly came to him in a matter of weeks. Things such as anxiety, fear, pure bliss, and jealousy had come to the robot with no warning. Truly, love was a wonderful, yet terrible, thing. 

Yet, among those emotions, the torment of knowing that Kokichi loved someone else felt like a personal attack to the feelings he had towards the boy. As if someone knew of K1-B0’s feelings and had carefully plotted to destroy them. 

But no. Kokichi just liked someone. K1-B0 was being dramatic. 

A robot being dramatic. Hah. What a nice thought. 

As K1-B0 started to do his chores, he couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander. 

The following weeks of Kokichi fawning over Rantaro were absolute pain for K1-B0. Every time his master said the word ‘Rantaro baby’ was stinging to the robot’s ears and hardware. K1-B0 was tempted to ask him if this was some kind of cruel prank to him. 

At some point, the feelings became too much. They almost boiled over to the point of K1-B0 screaming out his feelings to the boy. Romance novels romanticized the idea of not telling anyone your feelings, it was incredibly idiotic. If K1-B0 didn’t tell anyone, his motherboard would short-circuit and explode. He needed to tell someone. But who? 

It was in the end of October did K1-B0 finally realized who the person who he could tell was standing right in front of him. Literally. 

“Kirumi?” The robot said softly, his attempt at hiding behind his mop seemed comical and fruitless. 

Kirumi looked up from wiping off the table to look at her companion, her full green eyes staring straight through him, “Yes, Kiibo?” 

K1-B0 felt himself freeze up. He was absolutely desperate to allow his feelings be freed. The thought of being able to spill everything he’s been bottling up for a month or so was so incredibly tempting.  
Yet, when given the chance to do so, he had second thoughts flood in. 

“I-I...” he started, deciding that confessing his feelings would probably be best for his maintenance. “I...I have feelings for Kokichi...” 

Kirumi’s eyes widen, her mouth turned slightly agape. Yet, she quickly recomposed. 

“Kiibo...

“Are you sure?” 

K1-B0 felt all of his systems come to a crashing stop. Kirumi...doubting his feelings? It didn’t make sense to the robot. All of his emotions and thoughts about Kokichi felt so real to him; so real it was almost like he could touch them. Every moment of euphoria, every moment of pain and jealousy; he was absolutely sure and they were absolutely real. 

Why was Kirumi doubting him?

“I-I I’m very sure, Kirumi.” A familiar feeling brewed inside him, anger, “I have felt this feeling for weeks.” 

Kirumi gave K1-B0 a concerned look, yet it was not apologetic, “I believe you, Kiibo.” Then why didn’t she say that earlier? A cold rage overtook him before he could realize it, “It’s just that...relations between servant and master never work out and are usually incredibly messy.”

Kirumi’s words stung through the robot’s tungsten body. She...she was undoubtedly right. K1-B0 could think of millions of ways that the situation of him liking Kokichi could go wrong, most of them with Kokichi disliking him.  
Yet, he still stared at her as she sighed. 

“It doesn’t mean I dismiss your feelings. I believe they’re incredibly real. Yet I want you to be careful,” a sudden smile appeared on Kirumi’s face, it was warm and maternal, “Although, I want you to tell me everything you find attractive about him.”

That was when his feelings spilled over. As the two cleaned, K1-B0 discreetly uncovered the trapped feelings he had for the last weeks. He described everything, how he felt whenever Kokichi touched him, how he could stare into the boy’s lavender irises for hours at a time, how much he imagined the boy’s lips would feel like… Feelings he had for weeks were unveiled in a mere 20 minutes. Kirumi’s eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement and joy, often laughing at how flustered her friend would get. 

At the end of it, Kirumi finally said what was on her mind, “You should confess.” 

K1-B0’s blue eyes shone with hope and absolute adoration, “I will. Tomorrow.”

\----

Tomorrow did come, but tomorrow was not the day to confess. 

That day, Kokichi went out. Saying how his ‘Rantaro baby needed help.’ That was fine, K1-B0 would confess later. Shuichi had his friend, Kaede Akamatsu, come over to work on their own project. 

Kaede Akamatsu seemed like a nice girl, with her iris colored eyes and her gentle smile; she seemed the complete opposite of Shuichi. And it seemed as if K1-B0 was the only one who was confused on their attraction to one another.  
Yet, that kindness could be misplaced at times. 

K1-B0 was cleaning in the main living room when he overheard their conversation. 

“Kaede, Kokichi does not need a boyfriend. Especially since he’s so young.” Shuichi said, his arms crossed as if he had the final word.  
“Lighten up a bit, Shuichi!” Kaede lightly teased as she poked him, “We met when we were Kokichi’s age. Plus, he’s sixteen! Perfect age for dating!”

They both were on opposite sides of the debate, like how their appearances were completely opposite of each other. They continued their banter for a while as K1-B0 tuned them out, until he heard the word, ‘Rantaro’ be spoken.

“Kokichi and Rantaro make a good pair! I can’t see why you can’t see that, Shuichi.” 

Suddenly, doubts came into K1-B0. If others thought of the two as a good pair, perhaps it was a mistake. 

Perhaps having feelings was a mistake. 

Perhaps he should keep his feelings inside, deep in his mechanical heart.  
It might sting, but it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try something new...  
> If I'm honest, I always finish my chapters really early (example is that I finished this Sunday) so what I'll be doing is aim to post two times a week. Hopefully, I'll post on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Just some thoughts~
> 
> Again, big thanks to Hezekio! 
> 
> Poor Kiibaby. He finally got the angst I promised 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. His Beginning.

A creaking of the door instantly caught Rantaro’s attention, ending in him almost dropping the laundry basket full of dirty clothes. There were only two people in the house besides himself, Rio and…  
“Reiji!” Rantaro called out, sounding enthusiastic that his younger brother was finally out of his room. Reiji’s neutral face turned to Rantaro as his older brother smiled warmly, hoping to melt that cold expression with his smile. “I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me,” he said in his calm mannerism, “I thought it’d be nice. The two of us need some time away from the girls, you know?” 

The neutral face quickly turned into one of anxiousness. A look that absolutely broke Rantraro’s heart. He hated seeing that face...but he had to do what he had to do before he and his brother drifted to the point of no return.   
Besides, he had to get Reiji out of his comfort zone at some point. 

Reiji’s olive eyes shifted from side to side, a habit Rantaro had noticed every time his brother was nervous, yet he did not give a clear response. 

He knew Reiji hadn’t even said anything yet, but he felt his patience run thin. Time after time, he had been rejected a chance to connect with this brother. He was running out of options the more Reiji denied him. Would Kokichi be the next one too-

No. It wasn’t the time to think about Kokichi. It was time to focus on Reiji. 

“I...I dunno Taro,” Rantaro beamed at the nickname. In his earlier years, he hated that name but now he held it with pride, “Maybe.” 

“Maybe? Reiji, I bought the movie tickets already,” he lied. It wasn’t surprising that the lie easily slipped out of his mouth, he lied to his siblings all the time. If it was for good or bad didn’t matter.

Reiji’s shoulders visibly tensed, the intensity increased once he heard one of the girls return home. “I...I dunno Taro. I’ll think about it.” He said coldly as he walked past Rantaro and into the bathroom. Rantaro sighed, the weight of defeat on his shoulders, but he walked to the laundry room anyway, albeit begrudgingly. 

“Rantaro?” Called out a voice. Rantaro recognized it as Raniki, someone who was two years younger than him. “Do you have my shirt. The one that’s off the shoulder and has polka dots?”   
Rantaro only stared at her, his mood damped. His sister sighed, “Reiji?” The eldest always knew him so well for some reason. 

“Yes.” 

Raniki shook her head and crossed her arms, furrowing her brows, “Don’t let him get to you. He’s going through puberty. Besides, you have us,” She said, referring to her and the rest of the girls.   
But that was the problem. Rantaro ONLY had the girls, he had nothing else to hold onto to. No brother, no lover, no friend. Only a group of girls he so dearly loved but would never understand the burden of his responsibilities. 

\-------

The next day, Rantaro arrived at school with his obviously gloomy mood. He had no idea why he was so upset, Reiji had done this before. Yet, for some reason, this rejection had hit harder. Why? Rantaro had no idea. It could’ve been because Reiji had done it so coldly, almost saying a flat out no. Which is something Rantaro respected but it still stung. 

A voice behind him almost cleared his mood, “Rani!” Rantaro turned around to see Kokichi. His small friend reminded him a bit of a child, someone needing protection, love, and care. The fact that Kokichi was running towards him as if he were a child ceased to help. From habit, Rantaro spread out his arms. Once Kokichi had reached them, Rantaro instantly picked him up and swung him around, gaining cheers and laughter from the smaller boy. 

Laughter that Rantaro wanted to hear more of. 

A few stared at the two’s intimate action but Rantaro could honestly care less. He really liked the smaller boy, yet almost nothing could stop the embarrassment growing inside him. 

But, once he put Kokichi down, that smile. It stopped everything but affection. 

It was then Rantaro thought of something, he would always feel this way around Kokichi. Whether he liked it or not wasn't the concern of his feelings, they only wanted Kokichi. And just Kokichi. Rantaro would take all the pain in the world for that smile of his, he would listen to his exaggerated stories in great detail if it meant listening to his voice again, he would treat Kokichi like a king if it meant Rantaro would be able to kiss those lips just once. 

Truly, Kokichi was a part of Rantaro’s world, and in the best way possible. 

“Nishishi! Did Rani miss me? Just kidding! I know he did~” Kokichi said, giving the taller boy a wink. Rantaro smiled as his cheeks redden ever so slightly, “You know I did Kokichi.” He placed his hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder. When Kokichi huffed and went to take it off, Rantaro couldn’t help but notice how Kokichi’s hand lingered for a moment on top of Rantaro’s. 

The fact that he noticed that helped blossom the hope of the possibility of Kokichi returning his complex feelings. 

“Rani is so annoying! If you weren’t subordinate, I’d kill you!” Kokichi grinned before saying, “Just kidding! That was a lie.”   
Rantaro smiled, “I’m glad to serve my great leader. In any way I can.” The glint in Rantaro’s eyes hinted at something dangerous. As if he really meant he would do ANYTHING for Kokichi. Kokichi’s own eyes heated up to match Rantaro's own intensity as if he were a master ready to command his dog to kill at any moment. 

But that moment quickly died down in favor of idle chatting. 

“Rani, you look terrible! Did you get into a gang fight and lose!! Oh no! I can’t be friends with someone who lost to a gang!” 

Rantaro laughed, placing his head behind his mop of hair on top of his head, “I stayed up late last night finishing some chores. I was able to get some hours of sleep.”

Kokichi scoffed, “Not enough! As your superior, I demand you sleep more! So you have more energy to do my bidding, after all.” He said, pressing a finger to that cheeky smile of his. 

“Of course, my master.”   
\--------   
The day should have been no different. 

Ye, there was a sense of nervousness from the smaller boy, a nervousness that made Rantaro concerned. 

Kokichi was never nervous. Never in the 2 years had Rantaro befriended him that he ever saw him nervous. At least, not so obviously. Seeing him often get lost in thought as though he had something heavy to think of...to say the least, it gave Rantaro nerves too. 

“Hey Rani,” Kokichi said as they were walking towards Angie during lunch, “I got something to tell you.” 

Rantaro perked up, the boy had been suspiciously quiet during the walk, even if he was clinging to Rantaro’s arm the whole time. “Yes, Kokichi?” 

“I....I’ll tell you when the moment’s right.” 

When the moment’s right? What did he mean? The moment was currently perfect, the slightly chilly walk as the sun shone on their face, the greenery of the campus seemingly being as beautiful and bright as ever, the crunching of the leaves as the pair stepped on them; what about this situation wasn’t perfect? 

A sudden thought flashed in his head, what if Kokichi wanted to confess? It would make sense. The nervousness, the sudden shyness, the sudden words and worrying about the location Despite the beautiful scene, there were many people around them. People recognized as classmates, people who would easily know Kokichi and Rantaro. And could easily spread rumors, as homosexuality was just as a taboo as a couple sleeping together.   
A hope fluttered in Rantaro’s chest as he waved to Angie, who was at their usual spot with the shady tree. As the two boys settled down next to her, they quickly began their usual banter and chatter, yet Rantaro’s mind was elsewhere. It was elsewhere thinking. 

All he thought of was Kokichi. His thoughts revolved around the boy’s beautiful lilac eyes, his soft, dark hair with those purple highlights, the checkered scarf he wore, his scent, everything. All he thought of was Kokichi and the possibility that he might be confessing to Rantaro.

He didn’t want to be rejected again. Devastation would overcome him if such a thing happened. So Rantaro imagined what would happen if Kokichi returned his feelings. If he did so, nothing in the world would matter. Not his grades, not his health, not even his brother. Nothing.   
All he wanted to do was have Kokichi, have Kokichi as his own. As his own to love.

But, for now, Rantaro wanted to enjoy this moment of peace with Angie and Kokichi. Allowing the trio to just be friends. For now. 

\-------

For the rest of the day, Rantaro waited impatiently for classes to end. He didn’t particularly care about the classes taught to his talent. Needless to say, learning about murders loses its entertainment after a while. Especially after 25 days. 

Then, during his ‘History Of The Remnants’ class, he heard his phone buzz. A text.   
Once the teacher wasn’t looking, he swiftly took out his phone and quickly glanced at the text. 

From Kokichi Ouma: ‘Field after school’. 

The field was somewhere that many students were, usually chatting or playing football or some other sport, but November’s chill had hit the weather hard. It wasn’t a perfect place to possibly confess your feelings, but it was better than anything. 

Maybe Kokichi didn’t want to confess his feelings. And that was the worst part of it. The fear of the future was a common thing, yet it felt like a new concept to Rantaro. Not being able to understand his future events with a certainty was terrifying. You didn’t know how far the risk was, or even if there was a risk. And that was the terrifying part, would the rejection hit him hard?

Rantaro didn’t know. But he was sure as hell that he wanted to figure out. 

As soon as the class ended, Rantaro rushed out the door, not even bothering to apologize to the students he almost pushed over. Much to his annoyance, he had fumbled with his lock and would be slightly late. It wouldn’t bother Kokichi but it delayed Rantaro from hearing the news.   
Truly, the words ‘I need to tell you something’ changed one’s attitude. 

The moment he stepped out of the school and into the chilly weather was when the knot in his stomach formed.   
God, why was he so nervous? It was Kokichi, a friend he’s had for years. Why was he so anxious about this...thing? 

He quickly spotted the small boy, who was standing with his hands behind his back, his wide purple eyes lowered for once. Rantaro’s heart skipped a beat once he saw him. As he dashed over him, he noticed the glimmer in Kokichi’s eyes once he spotted Rantaro. He posture turned a tad bit tenser and he seemed to inhale deeply. As soon as Rantaro approached him, he had a massive grin on his face. 

“Rani! Hey!” Kokichi called out, seemingly feigning his excitement. 

Rantaro swallowed whatever was in his throat and also smiled, “Hey Kokichi. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” 

He saw him sharply inhale at that, “I um,” Kokichi started. 

“I...I Kokichi Ouma, the most magnificent being to grace this earth since Panta, have something to tell you,” 

An uncertain beat passed before Kokichi continued.

“I...I want you to be my equal, Rantaro!” 

Rantaro blinked. An...equal? What did that mean? Before any questions were asked, Kokichi continued. 

“The tr-truth is, I REALLY LIKE YOU RANTARO AMAMI.”

Silence. As Kokichi waited for a response, Rantaro just froze. 

It was strange. Not only was he right but he wasn’t reacting how he imagined he would. 

For one, he thought he would’ve screamed out his feelings too. He thought he would’ve screamed out all the things he liked about Kokichi and more. He thought he would’ve picked Kokichi up and swung him around till both boys were almost sick. He even thought he would’ve cried. 

But he didn’t. His voice had disappeared, his body was frozen, and his eyes were dry as the purple haired boy stared back at him. He was completely immobilized by the situation. 

And he hated it. 

Kokichi seemed to take this silence as a rejection as he started to walk away, tears streaming down his red-hot cheeks. 

But Rantaro caught his arm and pulled him close, it was only when their faces were inches away from each other that he realized that he too was crying. Not sobbing as he imagined, but crying. 

In one swift move, he pulled the smaller boy into a tender kiss. 

The feeling of Kokichi’s lips on his was everything Rantaro imagined and more. With the two boy’s lips touching each other and their tear’s mixing and hearts pounding, it was euphoric, to say the least. Everything in the world had melted around them, all that matter was Kokichi. Nothing mattered, not his family, not his issues, nothing.  
Only Kokichi. With their lips in a passionate melt, Rantaro felt as if he would do anything for the other boy. If Kokichi had the world’s burdens on his shoulders, he wanted to be the one who would take all that away. All for the price of Kokichi’s smile. 

As their lips parted, Rantaro only smiled a smile that could only be described as loving as he said, “I like you too.”

If the world was against two, it wouldn’t matter. Even if their love was taboo, it shouldn’t matter. They were in love, no one could ever deny that. 

It was proven with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to my boi Hez. You are such a cool dude :,)
> 
> Also, please don't take that one part where Amami is borderline yandere seriously, Hez and I thought it would've been funny to add that in there!
> 
> IcannotwaitforthenextchapterIcraveKiibouma


	8. A Night For A Robot.

That evening, Kokichi came home with a lovesick gaze in his eyes that matched with a huge blooming smile. His pale cheeks were red hot while he often looked up at nothing and sighed dreamily. His expression said everything, Kokichi Ouma was in love.

The only natural thing was to assume that it was Rantaro who made the boy feel this way. 

It was always Rantaro, after all.

“Kiibo? Are you alright?” 

Kirumi’s voice snapped K1-B0 out of his destructive thoughts. When he looked at his friend, her face was only full of concern and her gray eyes were tender. It was a face that K1-B0 wanted Kokichi to look at him one day; to show that he cared at the least. 

K1-B0 frowned, trying to push the toxic thoughts away in favor of being positive, for his master, “Kirumi...do you know why Kokichi is so happy?” He said, his voice sounding pathetic and a tad bit wimpy. He knew why Kokichi was happy, Rantaro. But he didn’t know what he did for Kokichi to be so...infatuated. It bothered K1-B0 that he didn’t know. Kokichi didn’t tell him these things anymore. 

Kirumi’s concerning frown turned into one of solidarity and pity, as if she understood his feelings. Kirumi always had that power, making it seem as if she understood everything you went through even if she hadn’t. K1-B0 would always be grateful for that understanding, as he was a newborn to feelings. 

The Ultimate Maid nodded, “I am fully aware why he’s so pleased.”

“It’s because of Rantaro, isn’t it?”

“...Rantaro and Master Kokichi are together. Master Shuichi told me.” 

The heartbreak increased. The pain suddenly came rushing back to K1-B0’s motherboard, sending norepinephrine to his systems without his notice or consent. His tear transmitters seemed to be close to activating as K1-B0 found himself to be blinking constantly, trying so hard to hold back synthetic tears that desperately wanted to flow down. The world somehow became quieter, as if his body wanted him to focus on the pain he felt. He couldn’t hear anything, not Kirumi, not the buzz from the kitchen, no one. His world was silent. For a second time, his world felt so close to crashing down.

Yet, despite all of this, it was all only a dull ache. The pain was so memorable when K1-B0 felt the pain for the first time, he grew a defense for it. But, it was so dangerously close to being numbness. 

“Ah.” was K1-B0’s only response. 

“Kiibo...would you like to talk about your feelings?” 

“Yes please, Kirumi,” Kirumi’s nod of approval sent K1-B0 into a ramble. 

“It’s just, I feel as if no one notices Kokichi as much as I do. No one sees the light purple speckles in his eyes. No one notices how Kokichi’s voice is akin to a passionate piano playing: loud, beautiful, and oh so very noticeable. No one will ever understand how truly soft his skin is. Or how underneath that scent of Panta, there’s an underlying scent of true lavender. To me, I feel as if I am the only one who sees this. So, I think I am the one who deserves Kokichi’s heart.”

Kirumi’s eyes were closed at this point. She looked to be in deep thought, but before she could open her mouth, another voice chimed in. 

“Kiibo....you feel that way towards Kokichi..?” 

The two servants spun around to see Shuichi, standing in shock. But it had a sense of amusement to it, as if he were pleased to figure out this secret.   
“M-master Shuichi!” K1-B0 called out, “Please don’t tell Kokichi! It would ruin our relationship and-!” 

“No. Kiibo, telling Kokichi won’t ruin your relationship with him,” Shuichi said, his golden eyes having some sense of hope. Possibly hope for his stepbrother to be in a fully loving relationship, “In fact, if you’re honest with him, it’ll strengthen your bond.” 

Kirumi nodded, “I fully agree with Master Shuichi. But, I would like you to be careful. I have a few doubts, but I fully believe in you.” K1-B0 looked at her, uncertainty on his face. 

“Kiibo,” Kirumi said gently, placing her hand on his metal shoulder, “I want you to think for a moment. Just think about Kokichi, and how he’ll react when you tell him your true feelings. If he reacts negatively, it okay. I’m sure you two will move past it as you both mature. I’m sure of it Kiibo.” Kirumi gave one of her smiles. A smile that showed that she truly believed in you. 

But that smile did not disprove K1-B0’s heavy doubts. If he were to confess, the 11-year relationship he built with the boy would crumble instantly. A connection that he spent so long working on, poof. It would die if he confessed. And who knows what'll happen to his feelings. Perhaps, he’d get a chance of shutting down… that was something he’d rather not think of.  
He looked at both Shuichi and Kirumi with heavy skepticism. 

“Thank you both for your kind words,” he started, his words quivering, “But I can’t confess. If I did so, everything I’ve worked for would crash down.” He looked at both of them, his synthetic cerulean eyes dull and full of torment. “Please respect my choice.”

Before Shuichi could say anything, Kirumi interrupted him abruptly, “Of course we respect your decision. It is not our choice it to make. Although, I do highly suggest you confess to him. It is for the best.” Kirumi’s silver eyes had suddenly turned sharp, as if they were the piercing rocks in the crashing ocean. K1-B0 allowed a shiver to pass before responding with a smile, “Kirumi, thank you.” 

Kirumi’s piercing stare did not stop as she smiled warmly at her robot companion, the mixture of hard, silver eyes and a warm, loving smile not mixing well, “It is my duty a maid and your friend.” 

Kirumi turned to Shuichi, her stare not at his mercy, “Now, you should be in bed. It is quite late.” For a moment, it seemed as if Shuichi would’ve protested, but didn’t in favor of his life. 

“Yes, Kirumi.” 

\---------

It wasn’t until 12 AM did Kokichi relent and finally agreed to sleep. He kept on protesting as if he were a child again. It was quite charming. 

K1-B0 smiled softly and turned off the lamp in Kokichi’s room. The room instantly went into darkness with the exception of the light of the moon from the window. The robot silently went into his corner of the room, picking up a book he’s been engulfed in for the past few weeks. Truly, ‘Dante’s Paradiso’ is a complicated book to read through. Even though shouldn’t have been, K1-B0 had seven to eight hours to read and could see due to the flashlight installed on his finger. 

But his mind was somewhere else. It mainly focused on the boy 10 feet away. His soft, gentle breaths as he slept, the messy bedhead he already gained in a short amount of time, the small movements he made in his sleep; K1-B0 focused on it all. It took the robot two hours to realize how much he wanted to touch the boy. 

Not sexually of course. He wanted to feel the boy’s body heat against his own body, he wanted to stroke the boy’s silky hair until sunrise, he wanted to give Kokichi so many kisses once he awoke. He wanted to do so many things with Kokichi that it almost hurt. 

But he couldn’t. It would be selfish of him if he did. The number of things he wanted to do to Kokichi couldn’t compare to the amount of love his master had for Rantaro. K1-B0 wished he didn’t understand. He wished he was a child about it and cried and complain. He wished he didn’t understand as much as he did. But that’d be selfish of him. 

Deciding to abandon the heavy book, K1-B0 walked over to Kokichi’s bed, his shadow looming over the sleeping boy while his cerulean eyes slightly glowed. He raised his hand and…

Placed it on Kokichi’s cheek, stroking it. His skin...as promised, was incredibly soft and smooth from extreme skin care. They had the slightest bit of warmth to them, proving that the boy was alive, he was real, he was there. K1-B0 couldn’t believe he was doing this, rubbing his thumb on Kokichi’s cheek was..making him pleased. Despite how much he enjoyed this, it slightly felt wrong. As if he were kissing Kokichi even when he was in a relationship and had kissed another’s lips. Emotionally cheating if you will. 

It wasn’t surprising when Kokichi seemed to lean back from his hand, as his hands were the only thing that wasn’t programmed to be heated. K1-B0 pulled his hands back, admittedly with some remorse. The lack of the soft skin against his hand made his systems feel strange. Almost. 

His hardware understood these feelings as want and regret, the regret of not realizing his feelings earlier. But it wasn’t time for regrets, because there was never time for regrets. That was a lesson K1-B0 learned so long ago. 

As he turned around to go back into his corner of the room, he heard a small mumble that could barely be heard. 

“Kiibo…?” The smaller boy rubbed his eyes, glancing around until his eyes landed on the robot. 

K1-B0 turned around, looking at Kokichi’s tired face...it sent a wave of nostalgia. When Kokichi was a boy, he had often wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares and such. K1-B0 would be the only one to comfort the boy, often saying soothing words and promises that he wasn’t gone. So seeing Kokichi’s meek face illuminated by the moon once again...it sent all sorts of memories of countless nights of comfort to the robot’s systems. 

Almost automatically, K1-B0 kneeled down to the half-asleep Kokichi and shushed him, “Shhh...Kokichi, it’s very late. Please sleep.” Kokichi’s half-open eyes only stared at the robot blankly before he yawned and shook his head, “I’m not tired anymore, Kiiwii.”

“Is that a lie?” 

“...maybe.” 

K1-B0 shook his head in disapproval, “Please, I suggest you sleep before you’re too tired in the morning.” Kokichi nodded before his lavender eyes slowly closed. Almost instantly, the boy fell asleep. 

The robot sighed and silently went back to his corner, looking back at his master in the process. 

God, he was an idiot. A huge idiot in love. 

As Kokichi slept, K1-B0 couldn’t help but allow his mind wander. It wandered into another scenario. 

In his mind, Kokichi was asleep while K1-B0 was next to him, awake due to the fact that he didn’t need sleep. He’d warm up his hands in order to caress the sleeping boy’s face, feeling every curve and detail of his face. Then, when it was time for Kokichi to wake up, K1-B0 would kiss his face till he awoke. Kokichi would giggle and playfully scold the robot for doing such a thing. K1-B0 would laugh and continue his kisses until the pair’s lips touched. 

It was sunrise when the robot realized that the scene was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter may be delayed because YA BOY HAS THE FLU.  
> So so sorry!
> 
> Also, I'm debating about whose POV we should be in for the next chapter. It's either Rani or Kiiwii. Not sure why it's so hard to decide, it just is. 
> 
> Big thanks to Hez! Love the guy :)


	9. His Love.

Time wore on for the two lovebirds. The transition of fall into winter did not matter as long as they were by each other sides. 

Yet somehow, their relationship was only shown in school. Hugs, kisses, and hand holding was a common thing to see the two doing. Sickeningly sweet words were exchanged every moment the two weren’t separate. The times the two had to leave each other couldn’t be seen unless you wanted to throw up from how intolerably loving they were. 

Yet, no one has seen the two boys go on a date outside of school. Until Kokichi suggested the idea. 

So of course Rantaro, loving his boyfriend very much, planned it. 

That’s how Rantaro was right now, freshly dressed and breathing in the cold air in front of the cafe the two were supposed to meet. The plan was that they would meet at a local cafe, eat, and then go to Rantaro’s place for a movie. Easy peasy. 

Until…

“NYAHAHAHA! Rantaro, Angie is here!” 

What.

Rantaro turned his head to see...Angie. Angie and Kokichi, hand in hand, running towards him. Both wearing grins and both waving. 

“A-angie??” Rantaro said, surprised. Angie only laughed again as she let go of Kokichi’s hand. “She came to join us for our date, obviously!” Kokichi said cheerfully as Rantaro gave the two a confused stare. 

“So...am I going on a date with both of you?” 

Kokichi mocked offence, “What! That would be cheating on me, Rani! I can’t believe you’d do that to me!” 

“What’s Angie doing here then?” 

“I’m the third wheel!” Angie piped up cheerfully, stretching out her arms as if she were awaiting a hug, “Every date needs one! It’s Auta’s law!” 

“I don’t think being a third wheel is a good thing.” 

“Nonsense, Rantaro! Auta says it’s a wonderful thing!”

Rantaro sighed before mentally agreeing for Angie to come on. The three walked in the cafe, trying not to be awkward but yet somehow failing.  
A blonde haired with silver clips greeted them (and recognized Kokichi as she used his name). 

The cafe smelled of coffee beans and vanilla as soft piano music mixed with chatter. The atmosphere felt so familiar despite the trio never being in the place before. As if it was a childhood home that they hadn’t visited in a while. 

The green haired boy also noticed on how people’s heads turned just by the sound of Kokichi’s name. As if he were an important figure of sorts. Well, to be fair, he attended HPA, but no one thought of Angie and Rantaro the same way.

As the waitress sat the two down Kokichi’s eyes widen. “Oh. Hell. No.”  
Rantaro looked around, only to see….

Shuichi, in the table behind them, trying to spy at them behind a newspaper. 

Oh god no.

Rantaro leaned towards Kokichi, his eyes still awkwardly meeting Shuichi’s. 

“What. Do. We. Do.” He muttered. Kokichi turned to face him, only to kiss him on the lips. 

Shuichi looked as if he could murder right then and there. The regular gold was now fiery and fierce. And mudery. The waitress next to him, who was the one whom recognized Kokichi, was not so secretly taking pictures. 

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Kokichi pulled away, grinning. Rantaro let a laugh slip without him knowing. God. He loved his boyfriend. 

“Nawwww! Auta thinks you two are adorable!~” 

Oh right Angie. 

“Oh course I’m adorable! I’m Kokichi Ouma.” 

More heads turned. Seriously, what was their problem? Irritation bit at Rantaro, he bit his lip to keep it at bay. Despite being irritated most of the time, he was able to keep it at bay easily. But lately it’s been harder. Possibly because the courses have been stressing him. And Reiji has been isolating himself. Because of this, Kokichi and Rantaro had picked up the habit of fighting often.  
The fights were small, petty, and they would forgive each other easily. Yet they created a strain for the two boys. Before, anything happened and the other would love it. Now, there were boundaries that weren’t there before.  
This date was suppose to fix that. 

Once they had ordered their food and the waitress said that they were extremely cute together, the trio fell into its usual banter. 

“She’s stalking uusss~” Kokichi said, looking around semi cautiously. 

“I’m glad you noticed that, babe.” Rantaro said, playfully flicking Kokichi’s head. He swore he felt Shuichi’s rage when he heard him. It was the most terrifying and satisfying thing ever. 

“Auta says it’s because you two are too much of a couple.” 

“Well, Auta,” Kokichi said in a mocking voice, “What’s that supposed to mean!” 

“Hmm.. Auta says you too act too loving in public. Auta says it’s kinda gross. But I think it’s beautiful!”

 

“Sure Angie...sure.”

Soon, plates were set down with their food. The scent of coffee, strawberry cake, banana bread and key lime pie filled the atmosphere around the trio. All three of them were drooling for their deserts as it stood on their plates, looking radiant. 

After eating and finishing their deserts, the trio decided to leave the date at that. Angie had run off back to her house while Rantaro races Kokichi off to his home, the sound of laughter trailing them.  
\-------------------

“And this is my home.” 

Rantaro’s home wasn’t anything serious. The oak wooden floor had various children toys scattered around it, the painted white walls were now stained with 17 years worth of children’s scribbles. The couch had two girls on it and the big L couch had five siblings, including Reiji who’s eyes widen when he saw Kokichi. 

Kokichi walked in and took off his shoes. He whistled. “Fancy.” 

“Dude, you live in a mansion.” 

“I can appreciate other houses too, Rani!”

Rantaro shook his head playfully as Reiji jumped off the couch as approached Rantaro.  
“Uh...Rantaro, can I talk to you?”

Rantaro looked him, confused, “Yeah. Of course.” 

 

The two brothers went off to the end of the hall as Kokichi talked to his younger sisters, trying to coax embarrassing stories out of them. 

“What’s up?” 

Reiji only looked around nervously, his olive eyes shining in the dark hallway, “I don’t think you should date him.”

Rantaro felt something. It felt like a hit to the head. He felt adrenaline run through his veins as he stared down at his brother, almost seeming ominous, “R-reiji? Why?” 

“His family has a history of cheating and scandals. I- I don’t want you to be mixed in with that.”

Rantaro couldn’t help but feel rage. It wasn’t anything violent but it was enough to consume his thoughts. He stared down his brother, the usual friendly glint in his eyes replaced with something more dangerous. It was almost inhuman, with his green eyes now more darker and his stance more tense.  
“I know what I’m doing Reiji,” he said, his voice ice cold, “Kokichi is an amazing person who wouldn’t dare cheat on me. He’s FINE. He won’t cheat.” 

Reiji looked up, his olive eyes widen as he nodded and walked off. 

Rantaro couldn’t help but feel empty after that encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH early chapter because I felt bad for not posting last time!
> 
> Also, THIS SERIES IS ALMOST OVER AAAAAHH. I remember when I was only on chapter two. Ah! So much has changed!
> 
> I hope you guys are having as much fun as I am, it's honestly been a ride. A ride full of sleepless nights and so many coffee cups. 
> 
> I still love this though! <3


	10. Rantaro And A Robot.

If K1-B0 truly had a favorite season, it’d be winter. He couldn’t feel the bitter cold that others had often complained about, so he could only enjoy the beautiful snow of the season. His senses were much less sensitive than the average humans that he only felt a slight chill while others felt some kind of violent cold. With the added bonus of how absolutely adorable Kokichi looked in winter attire and cute how his head cheeks were; Everyday in winter was a good day. 

Except for the day he was to meet Rantaro Amami. He only felt pure bitterness about the day. He couldn’t explain why, Rantaro was, apparently, a pleasant man. At least, according to Kokichi. Although his word couldn’t be trusted as he was now dating Rantaro. 

Dating. That word felt a sour taste in K1-B0’s mouth, despite him not having taste buds. The word ‘dated’ used to be something so sweet, because it used to contain hope for K1-B0, but now there was only bitterness to the name and the person he associated it to. 

But for now, he had to set aside his feelings as a lover and focus on being Kokichi’s “guardian”. He wasn’t his legal guardian, but he was more of one than Kokichi’s legal guardians.   
It somewhat stung hearing that he would only be considered a guardian to Kokichi. But it wasn’t his job to choose who he was in Kokichi’s life. It his master’s job. 

It didn’t stop from hurting though. 

It never stopped. 

\--------

“Aren’t you excited to see him, Kiiboy?” Kokichi excitedly said on the fated day. K1-B0 felt heat come to his cheeks as he exclaimed, “That’s a very unproper name, Kokichi! But...I suppose so.” He lied. 

“I’m so glad!” Kokichi exclaimed, hugging onto the robot’s arm, “My robot gets to see my boyfriend!” 

The bitterness filled K1-B0’s mouth once again. Boyfriend was also once a sweet word to hear. The hope of it used to fill his chest with joy until it all came crashing down in one day. It was somewhat unfair. In one day everything changed for the worst with no warning of what was to come. In one day K1-B0 heart had gotten broken with five words. 

In one day, Kokichi had loved someone else.

“Kiichaaaaiin~ You there?” 

Instantly, K1-B0 snapped out of his thoughts in order to look at the smaller boy. Kokichi’s eyes had widen when he realized K1-B0 wasn’t listening to his chatter. The iris eyed male was tempting to kiss as his mouth was slightly agape. Everything about Kokichi Ouma was perfect, from his eyes to his feet, he was a treasure that should be protected.   
“Yes I am here! That is a silly question considering you are holding my arm.”

Kokichi grinned, a grin that K1-B0 wanted to kiss all over, “Just makin’ sure my robopal has his head attached to his body!” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Kiichain you are one the densest robots I’ve ever met.” 

“I feel as if that is robophobic but I cannot tell.” 

Kokichi then laughed, he laughed a laugh that wasn’t perfect or beautiful, yet it could only be described as Kokichi’s. His laugh could only be compared to a wind in the spring, or a piano playing where the song is loud and passionate. It was loud, it was dramatic, it was Kokichi’s. 

And K1-B0 loved every part of it. He wanted to hear that laugh till the end of his days, he wanted to hear that laugh on the best of days and worst of days, he wanted to hear that laugh for all of his days. 

Truly, K1-B0 was a fool in love. 

“Rantaro! We’re over here!” Kokichi called out, letting go of the robot’s arm in favor of Rantaro’s. 

The green haired boy laughed and only ruffled his boyfriend’s hair in response, making Kokichi’s messy hair even messier. He had an easy going vibe around him, as if he were the most laid back person ever. He also seemed to be kind and understanding, most likely if he were friends with Kokichi. Truly, Rantaro Amami seemed like a positive person to be around. 

And K1-B0 hated that fact. He hated the fact that, instantly, the robot liked him. He hated Rantaro Amami, yet he liked him. 

“This is my robot! His name is Kiichan.” 

K1-B0 huffed, “My name is Kiibo! It’s a pleasure to meet you Rantaro.” K1-B0 extended a hand to him as he offered Rantaro a begrudging smile. For a moment, Rantaro’s eyes turned cold. The soft green of his eyes soon turned into a hard jade in less than a second. His arms wrapped around Kokichi in a protective way, as if K1-B0 would take him away at any second. In his eyes, the robot could only see a coldness that no winter could ever compare to. 

Yet, the moment was quickly over. His eyes quickly turned back into the soft grass of spring as he took K1-B0 hand. “Wow...I’ve never met a robot before. It’s so surreal.” He said, his voice sounding airy and the slightest bit aloof. K1-B0 smiled, not being able to laugh, “Ah well. It is my job to please whoever I can.” Rantaro’s laugh could only be compared to glass. It was hard, beautiful, and lustrous. He hated that he liked Rantaro’s laugh. 

“Ah, Kokichi, where’s Shuichi? He's supposed to join us, right?” K1-B0 asked, looking around. 

“Yep! He is, it’s just that he wanted to get some food or something. He should be in a cafe or something.” Both Kokichi and K1-B0 knew that Shuichi was most likely in the cafe that Kaede worked at. It was to both see the blonde waitress and to get a slight discount on food and drinks.

“We should go to a Kaede’s cafe! For free food!” 

“Kokichi, that isn’t allowed. Besides, I will not have Kaede spoil you.” That was K1-B0’s job. 

“I know...but Kaede loooooves me!” Kokichi winked. He and Rantaro laughed as K1-B0 sighed. 

“Let us please go find Shuichi…” he muttered as heat came to his cheeks once again.   
\---------  
“Shuichi! There you are!” Kokichi called out, letting go of his boyfriend’s arm to wave to his brother. Shuichi, who was chatting to Kaede, glanced over at them before ending his conversation. He said a quick goodbye to his friend before joining the small group. 

“Shuichi, this is Rantaro.” 

As soon as the words were spoken, you could feel the tension increase between Rantaro and Shuichi. Shuichi gave Rantaro a penetrating stare, his eyes piercing every shred of Rantaro possible. His soft golden eyes had turned into exquisite gold, excruciating gold that insisted on examining Rantaro down to the bone. Rantaro had also turned his stare hard. It was now the jade in a Japanese castle: regal, cold, and brutal, not daring to show mercy. The fight between the two precious material began. It wasn’t until both met Kokichi’s amethyst eyes was the battle held off until the next encounter. 

“It is...nice to meet you,” Shuichi said, keeping his arms crossed. 

“Likewise,” Rantaro said, his hands in his pockets. 

It seemed as if the battle would continue sooner than K1-B0 thought. 

For a moment, K1-B0 looked at Rantaro, attempting to find answers. 

He only found a cold, distant hearted man who had a harsh and quiet temper. His eyes unintentionally fought K1-B0’s sapphires in a battle that only one considered fair. Despite his smiling, it was cold with no warmth, as if it were the embodiment of ice itself. 

But, at once he melted once Kokichi smiled at him. Once Kokichi even looked his way, he became spring again, with his gentle breezes and warm attitude. Just the reminder that Kokichi was alive made Rantaro enamored. 

K1-B0 shuddered, looking away in favor of looking off to the side. He might’ve not known Rantaro very well, but something was certain, 

He was dangerous. Kokichi would not be able to stay with him for long without Rantaro freezing Kokichi into place; not allowing him to move in order to keep him for himself. 

Just the thought made K1-B0 decide he would keep a close eye on Rantaro. Anything for his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Amami has somehow slipped into my writing and has become my husband. Sorry guys, he's TOTALLLLYYYY mine ;)
> 
> But anyways, I made a playlist for this fic (finally)! I've been meaning to for a while but I haven't gotten around to it till now! If you have an unrequited love suggests, feel free to comment or something. 
> 
> Spotify Playlist)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/starling98760/playlist/3vqcLYyKhdRIZ5hKpTFGIB?si=9jRFY-2oTfuOBx4OXZC_rw


	11. His Ending.

The day was supposed to be perfect. 

For one, the weather was perfect. Despite it being winter, the sun was out and shining on the fallen snow from last night. It truly was a beautiful sight. 

And, he was supposed to go over to Kokichi’s house, have a great time, and leave without looking back. Yet fate had other plans. 

Just as he was putting his jacket to go to Kokichi’s, Reiji appeared. 

“Going to the Ouma’s?” He said, his voice having some kind of determination to it, his olive eyes looking through Rantaro’s. 

Rantaro nodded patiently, attempting to keep his cool, “Yes I am, Reiji.”

“Please, no Rantaro. I told you about him.”

Rantaro sighed, memories from the other day flooding back into him, “I told you, he wouldn’t cheat.” 

“You don’t know that! He’s a liar too. I don’t want you to-”

 

“Reiji,” Rantaro said, his voice as cold as the jade his eyes were, “I told you, he wouldn’t cheat. He wouldn’t dare to or-”

“He’s a liar, Rantaro,” Reiji persisted, taking a step back as he hugged his body, “H-he seems so unfaithful! I don’t think you understand. H-he’ll break your heart!” His voice quivered as he spoke, showing a sign of weakness, “He cannot be trusted.” 

Rantaro glared at him, the jade easily cutting through the olive gems that were Reiji’s. Reiji visibly withered back from fear, yet he still seemed determined, the look in his eyes said it all. “He’s plenty trustworthy,” Rantaro hissed, his voice bleak and dark as his eyes scanned over Reiji, trying to find any weakness.

“But he’s a lia-!” 

“I KNOW HE’S A LIAR,” Rantaro roared as he sent a look of pure malice to Reiji, who had whimpered and took more steps back out of fear. That fear only fueled Rantaro as he continued, “He’s amazing! He doesn’t do any harm! He’s FINE, Reiji! Leave my relationship alone, it’s none of your business in the first place!” 

Rantaro instantly regretted his words as they were said out of his mouth as they had a bitter taste to them, yet rage fueled him to stay enraged as Reiji shouted, “FINE! I never cared for you anyways!” 

Those words hung in the air, creating tension between the two until Reiji ran into his room, slamming the door. 

Rantaro slumped back on the door, tears pricking into his eyes until he wiped them away with his sleeve. God, that was the first fight he’s ever had with a sibling, over Kokichi of all things. He felt horrible inside yet was aware that talking to Reiji would only make things worse; as Reiji usually isolated himself when dramatic things happened. 

More tears stung his eyes. Was his relationship with Kokichi worth this? 

Yes. Undoubtedly yes. 

He stood up, the heavy feeling in his chest moving with him, as he prepared himself for his date with Kokichi; he expected nothing but the best from the date. After all, Kokichi would always be there when he was upset. 

Although, fate had other plans for Rantaro as he left, not knowing the fight from earlier would happen once more.   
\----------

Rantaro’s footsteps crunched against the freshly fallen snow as he walked towards Kokichi’s house, too frustrated to appreciate the large and exquisite house that the Ouma residence was.   
He knocked on the door, only to meet an overly happy Kokichi on the other side. Rantaro couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend was absolutely the most adorable thing on earth, how could he possibly be lucky? 

“Hey,” Kokichi said as Rantaro leaned down to kiss him, his lips tasted the sugary soda that Kokichi loved oh so much, “Youuu’re laaaate!” Kokichi said in a sing-song voice. 

Rantaro frowned, remembering the events of a few minutes ago was not a pleasant thing to reminisce about. So he only shrugged it off, “Kokichi, your house is really big… I never knew you were this rich.” 

Kokichi scoffed, “Is that why you’re dating me? Because I’m rich?!” His face turned into an overly dramatic expression, “I cannot believe you, Rani!” He cried, his arms reaching out dramatically as if he was flailing about. Rantaro laughed and placed his arm on Kokichi’s shoulders as he pulled him closer, “If I dated someone for their money, I’d date Shuichi. He’s more my type.” He joked. 

Kokichi let out a dramatic gasp and tried holding a straight face before both boys erupted into laughter, their laughter echoing in the large house. 

“So, Ferb,” Kokichi said once the laughter had died down, “What do you think we’re doing today?”

Irritation bit at Rantaro with no explanation, yet he still kept his face smiling, “I have much more class than ‘Phineas And Ferb’. And I hope we aren’t doing anything with cooking. This house is too nice to be burnt down.” 

Kokichi laughed, his laughter sounding like a bell ringing, “Very funnnnyyyy~ But we are cooking! Kiibo is letting me be unsupervised in the kitchen! Isn’t that exciting!” At the sound of his name, Rantaro flinched. 

Ever since he met him, Rantaro knew. He knew he could never compare to the robot. He knew that Kiibo would be closer to Kokichi than Rantaro. 

He knew that Kiibo had feelings for Kokichi. Despite being a robot, you could see how he acted with him that he had fallen. And damn has he fallen hard.   
But had he fallen harder than Rantaro? That was a question that occasionally haunted him, seemingly taunting him. 

“I think I’m more scared than excited,” Rantaro said, the words slipping easily out of his mouth. Kokichi grinned his usual grin, “You should be.” He says, the words being ominous despite the playful way they were said. 

The two reached the kitchen, laughing and joking as they did. As promised, there was no one in the large kitchen so the two would be left unsupervised and would probably burn down the house. The couple grinned at each other, their minds whirring with ideas of things to make and how they could potentially ruin them. And so, quickly, they got to work. 

Rantaro searched up simple recipes of cakes and tapped on the first one he saw, a simple vanilla cake recipe that was supposed to take around an hour to make. Kokichi grabbed some pans and aluminum foil while Rantaro grabbed flour, sugar, baking soda, milk, eggs and other important stuff.   
Within 5 minutes, chaos began when Kokichi got ahold of the flour. 

“Raniii~,” He said as he “innocently” got in Ranatro’s way of the sugar, his fists clenched. Rantaro narrowed his eyes at him, fully knowing what Kokichi will do, “Babe, n-”

It was too late as a cloud of flour came out suddenly, Kokichi’s childish laugh played in the background as it seemed never-ending. Rantaro wiped his eyes and scanned the area, trying to find his little mischievous boyfriend in the fog of flour. He coughed as he walked through it, the flour quickly clearing up to reveal,

Kokichi. Sitting on the kitchen island, an impish grin on his face. Rantaro grinned and pounced on him, ending with both boys laughing and lying on the island, the flour all over the kitchen and them. 

Just as the laughter subsided, Kirumi walked in the room, her already pale complexion went white as soon as she saw the mess. 

“M-master Kokichi!” She called out, “Get off there! And clean you and your boyfriend up! But not together of course…” she stated, her face a combination of annoyed and shocked. 

“You’re no fun, mom!” He said, pouting as he slid out from under Rantaro and off the island. Rantaro followed. Kirumi sighed.   
After being promptly kicked out of the kitchen, both boys went to clean up in different bathrooms at Kirumi’s request. 

And so they found themselves curled up in one of the smaller(and private)living rooms, Kokichi in a new set of clothes and Rantaro in a set of Shuichi’s clothes. A comfortable silence hung around them as a movie played, happy emojis played on the screen saying horribly forced dialogue. 

It wasn’t interrupted for a while until Kokichi said something. 

“Rani?”

“Hm?”

“You were mad earlier. Why?”

The irritation was back. 

“It’s none of your business, Kokichi.”

Kokichi turned back to him, an uncharastic look of seriousness on his face, “It becomes my business if my boyfriend is upset by it.” 

Rantaro took a sharp breath, “It’s just...one of my siblings and I got into a fight.”

“Talk to them.” 

Rantaro looked at his eyes, they told no lies as they stared straight through Rantaro, trying so hard to find answers, “What?” 

“You heard me,” Kokichi said as he turned his body around, “Talk. It’s the only way.”

“You don’t understand, Kokichi. He won’t listen.” 

“Have you even tried?”

“Yes!” Annoyance bit harder, soon floodgates of regrets would open and Rantaro wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. “He won’t listen.” 

“Rantaro, look at me,” 

_‘I am looking at you,’ _Rantaro thought as he stared into Kokichi’s eyes, the two contrasting colors seemingly in a waltz of madness, trying to see which one would crack first.__

__“Kokichi, please stop trying to understand. Reiji will never listen to me until he cools down. Please, drop the subject.”_ _

__Kokichi’s frown dipped lower, “You didn’t even listen to me, Rantaro.”_ _

__Finally, he broke._ _

__“I don’t need to listen to you. It’s always the same every time, so I don’t need you to tell me how it is.” He snapped, his words icy cold as they seemed to slither out of his mouth, tasting bitter as they did._ _

__Kokichi let out a sharp gasp, moving away from Rantaro as he did, “You...don’t need me..?”_ _

__Rantaro’s eyes widen, regret seeped into him, “No, Kokichi wait-”_ _

__“FINE!” Kokichi shouted, standing up in a hurry, “I DON’T NEED YOU EITHER. GET OUT!!” He screamed, pointing out the door as tears formed in his lavender eyes._ _

__There was a ferocity in his eyes that told Rantaro to heed his word. A flame seemed to spark up in Kokichi as he kept on screaming for Rantaro to get out of his house._ _

__And Rantaro did, not noticing a certain robot as he left._ _

__He ran out, not bothering to get his coat as he heard Kokichi’s sobs. It was a choice that he wished he didn’t make as the bitter cold stung him, his footsteps hurrying across the yard._ _

__He told himself not to look back. Afterall, if he did then pain and heartbreak would consume him until Rantaro was a crumbling mess of a person, crying until he had no more tears left. He wiped his green hair out of his eyes, daring himself not to look as he reached the end of the yard, his legs trembling at this point. Temptation ate at him, waiting until he did indeed look back. ‘Look back at the pain you caused for Kokichi.’ it said, eating at his mind as he crossed the street, not bothering to look both ways._ _

__And he did look back._ _

__The white house stood at the center of the culasac in all of its white glory, standing tall and proud, like Kokichi. Trees covered in snow framed the doorway of the house as a pleasant way to greet guests. And Rantaro somehow knew, Kokichi’s room was on the third floor on the right, despite never being able to be there. And for some reason, he knew. He knew that Kokichi was there now, crying his eyes out after their fight. Possibly going to his bed to cry all the pain out until all that was left was an unresolved emptiness._ _

__Rantaro wanted to join him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! I'm probably gonna post a lot because I'm just really excited! We have two more chapters until the end!
> 
> Annnnnd Rantaro's arc is done! He was honestly so much fun to write and characterize. I miss him already! 
> 
> Anyways, the next two chapters will be focused on Kokichi and Kiibo. I'm finally giving the ending I promised!
> 
> And for those of you worried about Rani, don't worry. Maybe one day he'll get the ending he deserves.


	12. A Promise For A Robot.

K1-B0 heard it all. He wasn’t supposed to, as that would be invading Kokichi’s privacy, but he did. 

He was in the hallway when it happened. K1-B0 was sweeping up, not knowing that Kokichi was with Rantaro, when the yelling started. 

“FINE! I DON’T NEED YOU EITHER! GET OUT” He heard Kokichi scream at Rantaro. In an instant, the green haired boy ran out of the room, not even bothering to say goodbye or even grab his coat as he left. K1-B0 stared at him, a sinking feeling in his chest as he wondered in surprise on the sudden blur of events. 

W-what was that?

He suddenly heard soft sobs from the small living room, as if someone were trying to conceal their crying. Quietly, he peaked in. The only thing he had found was the boy he loved, crying. He was in the middle of the room, on his knees, his hands covering his face. His lavender eyes overflowing with tears as he sobbed and sobbed. K1-B0 slowly approached him. 

“K-Kokichi?”

Kokichi’s head whipped up as soon as he heard his name. A maternal feeling filled the robot as soon as he saw his face. His face...it was the representation of heartbreak itself. His eyes were red and his cheeks were soaked with tears. Yet he covered his mouth as if he was attempting to cry without anyone knowing. It was for certain, Kokichi Ouma was heartbroken. 

“O-oh… Kiibo,” he said hoarsely, his voice quiet and meek. 

“What happened?” 

“I...STUPID RANTARO!” He shrieked as more tears spilled out of his eyes, punching the velvet couch and a pillow nearby. “HE’S... SUCH AN D-DUMBASS! I HATE HIM!!”  
He sobbed again.

K1-B0 felt the maternal urge to comfort him once more. The situation reminded him of Kokichi’s younger days when Kokichi would cry about simpler things such as a broken toy or such, never anything as bad as heartbreak and saying that he didn’t care.   
K1-B0 knew he did care. He cared so much but he didn’t show it. The only times where he did were times he felt vulnerable or weak, where he’d say how much he truly did care about someone but Rantaro would never know. 

K1-B0 walked up to Kokichi and hugged him, shocking the younger boy. The warm body against his cold metal one felt comfortable, yet he knew it was the opposite for the other boy.   
“Shhh…,” he whispered his ear, his voice soothing and consoling to hear. “It’s going to be alright…,” 

Kokichi hiccuped as fresh tears fell down his cheeks before he continued, “B-bu- how do you kn-know that?” He sobbed, his voice cracking. “I-”

“Shhh…,” K1-B0 interrupted him, “Just… just trust me okay, young master?” When Kokichi didn’t respond, he continued, “It’ll be okay. Tomorrow, you’ll wake up and the weather will be perfect. You’ll throw a pillow at me and claim how I’m late even if I’m early and I’ll scold you while you laugh. It’ll all be alright. Just trust me on this.”

Kokichi looked up at him, his eyes full of disbelief and a bit of hope, almost. A hope that K1-B0’s words would come true. A hope that, the next day, things would be normal again. A hope that things would be better. 

He hiccuped once more before hugging K1-B0 back, his warm and wet skin pressing up against K1-B0’s cool metallic body. Kokichi Ouma, the boy whom he looked over and fallen for, was hugging his torso as if he were a child again.   
Kokichi sobbed into his body as K1-B0 patted his head and hushed him, making promises that things would be better. It was almost as if he were eight once more. 

….honestly, K1-B0 missed those days. It was when Kokichi needed him for every need. The maternal side of him told him that he wanted Kokichi to be a child again, just so he could protect the small boy from ever getting hurt. He missed the past yet couldn’t forget the present. Because, currently, Kokichi had burdens on him right now. K1-B0 needed to be there for him.   
And, if it truly came down to it, he would carry off all the weight of the world off of Kokichi’s shoulders if it meant that Kokichi would smile again. He didn’t want such a weight to be on the person he loved the most. 

The sobs soon became more frequent and more intense, as if Kokichi was pouring out all of his emotions into K1-B0 with his tears. 

Despite years ago Kokichi telling him not to call him “young master” he opened his mouth to say those words, “Please, young master, please calm down. I’m sure if Rantaro truly loved you, he would’ve come back in order to apologize for his mistakes.”

Somehow, those words had made Kokichi’s sobs grow more intense with a piercing wail to top it all off.

“Bu-I- wha…” Kokichi fumbled over his words.”

“Take your time, young master,” K1-B0 muttered as he ran his metal fingers through his charge’s hair. 

“I love him,” Kokichi murmured between sobs, “I love the idiot while he doesn’t need me!” 

K1-B0 stayed silent for a while before he said, “I know.” 

With those words, the amount of sobbing lessened and soon they had been reduced to the occasional cry and hiccup. Yet the tears still went strong with them pouring all over Kokichi’s cheeks and K1-B0 often having to wipe them off.  
It felt like rain. Drips of tears fell on K1-B0’s body as if it were a storm. His eyes were cloudy as the silent tears fell, them being intense and biting. It was as if Kokichi was pouring out every emotion he had with his tears. 

They stayed like that for a while, a robot and human embrace with the occasional sob and burst of tears. In a strange way, there was a sense of peace to it, like the calm after a storm. It was a bitter calm after a storm of despair. 

Then, Kokichi took a sharp breath and shakily stood up. K1-B0 stood up as well.   
“I...thanks Kiichan! You’ll be my second in command when I take over the world!” Despite his puffy eyes and quivering voice, Kokichi grinned and placed his arms behind the back of his head. It was always strange on how quickly Kokichi always bounced back from anything, it was as if he had walls to help him stand. It was worrying. 

“I’m starving!” Kokichi whined as he pulled on K1-B0’s arm, “Make me food, peasant!” 

K1-B0 scoffed, “I am barely a peasant but I will make you food.” Kokichi smiled wide, it being a bit broken, “Thanks Kiibo.” 

K1-B0 smiled as they both walked downstairs and into the kitchen, a fluttering feeling was in his chest, “It’s not a problem, Kokichi.” Anything for him. 

They walked into the kitchen and Kokichi sat on the kitchen island as K1-B0 prepared some pastries for his master. It didn’t have to be anything glamorous to please Kokichi, so some simple cookies would do. K1-B0 found himself staring longingly at Kokichi often, thinking about things that Rantaro stole from him. 

He tensed at the thought. No… he couldn’t think about that now. But as he continued to bake, he couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander. 

Rantaro had stolen something from him, something precious. He had stolen nights of soft kisses and sweet words. He had stolen lovestruck gazes from Kokichi to him, his lavender eyes being full of pure adoration. He had stolen Kokichi’s first kiss…

“Kiilo! My tummy says that you need to hurry up!” 

Yet, when he looked back, he had no regrets. The months of heartbreak was worth this one moment of solace. Even though K1-B0 knew that he would never have Kokichi. But, at the same time, he had him. He had his platonic love, he had that sparkle in his eyes when they bantered, he had Kokichi, yet he didn’t have him. 

And, even though it pained K1-B0, he had to accept that. 

“Kiibo?” 

K1-B0 looked back to meet Kokichi’s eyes. His eyes… they had a sort of sadness to them despite his smile. A sadness that he could never reach even if he tried. 

“Yes?” 

“I need you to promise me something.” 

His smile had dipped into a frown and his voice was determined, as if he were dead set on having K1-B0 promise something important. 

“I’m listening.” 

Kokichi held out his pinky, it quivered mid-air, “Promise you’ll always love me.”

If K1-B0 could laugh, he would. But he didn’t in favor of smiling. If only K1-B0 was more obvious. 

“Kokichi…” he whispered as he reached out and grabbed Kokichi’s hand. 

Softly, he kissed it, imagining it was Kokichi’s lips he was kissing. Years of want and love had led to this moment, K1-B0 was sure of it. 

Kokichi’s expression seemed to softened but the look of persistence was still there, “Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a diamond in your eye?” 

“A million times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta apologize to you guys. The last chapter kinda (really) sucked and I have to admit I am not proud of it. I'm sorry for not giving my best. 
> 
> Anyways! I decided that the final chapter will be posted tomorrow. Because I'm just as excited to post it as anyone is to read it! 
> 
> Can't believe we're almost there...
> 
> Spotify Playlist)  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/starling98760/playlist/3vqcLYyKhdRIZ5hKpTFGIB?si=NDluyrblREypZ9h-R5uyqw


	13. A Wedding For A Robot.

_5 years later… ___

___Birds chirped outside as K1-B0 opened the velvet curtains in Kokichi Ouma’s room, making his charge awake instantly._  
“Kokichi,” K1-B0 says, his voice trying not to crack, “Are you ready?”  
Kokichi groaned, tossing his fleece covers above his head before he realized what day it was. He instantly jumped up, his lavender eyes ecstatic and his cheeks flushed.  
“Kiibook…,” he mutters, he shook like an autumn leaf in the wind, “I...I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

__K1-B0 only smiles, trying hard to keep his tears at bay, “You’re ready,” he says, approaching him to kiss his master on the head; it was funny how after so many years, he still pretended he was kissing Kokichi’s lips, “I’m sure of it,” he whispers, his voice soft and comforting.  
“I...I don’t feel ready. But I’m gonna face it!” Kokichi cries out, his voice unsteady but his face had a smile; the smile that K1-B0 had fallen for. Because of some recent updates, he can finally laugh. So he does as Kokichi continues his antics. _ _

__Knock knock._ _

__Kirumi comes in, her eyes glossy as she smiles brightly, “Master Kokichi,” she says breathlessly, she sounds as if she were on the verge of crying. And for good reasons.  
Shuichi follows behind her, his golden eyes sparkling like glowing amber, “You’re so grown up,” he says, scratching near a piece of hair that never would stick down, “I can’t believe it…” _ _

__Kokichi grins, his cheeks flushed, “I know! I can’t believe it either!”_ _

__“I can’t believe I’m getting married!” Kokichi exclaimed._ _

__K1-B0 smiled as the familiar ache in his chest grew. It was an ache that he’s had fo five years and counting. It was an ache that K1-B0 learned to accept, afterall it was proof of his feelings toward his Kokichi afterall._ _

__But it still hurt._ _

__“Kokichi, you must change into your suit. You cannot show up to your wedding in your boxers!” K1-B0 playfully scolded._ _

__K1-B0’s statement made the room laugh, despite the serene day. Kokichi hopped off his bed, grinning as he did. His grin practically lit up the whole room and people in it. He slowly walked towards the mannequin where his suit was, staring at it for a moment as he did. He held the shoulders of the dummy, seemingly staring into its blank face. Kokichi took in a sharp breath before turning to Kirumi and Shuichi, his bright grin on, “Get out pervs! I don’t need anyone to see me before my grand appearance!”_ _

__Both of them nodded, as they also had to change themselves into proper attire. They said their goodbyes before closing the door soft, both of them chatting as they left._ _

__Once alone, Kokichi turned to face his suit once again._ _

__It was a white notch lapels suit with a black and white checkered shirt and a pure obsidian tie. The cuffs of the suit had crystal buttons that glistened enchantedly in the sun. And, in K1-B0’s hand, was a silver jacket square, perfectly ironed and ready for Kokichi’s big day._ _

__Kokichi inhaled sharply then turned to face K1-B0, his eyes glistening, “I… I feel like such a baby! I keep on crying!”  
K1-B0 smiled as his picked up the suit jacket and threw it over his arm before picking up Kokichi’s shirt and handing it to him, “Here,” he said briskly. _ _

__Kokichi took it and gripped onto it, as if he had to be confident that he wasn’t dreaming. He stared up at K1-B0, his lavender eyes shining in a somber way as he clutched the shirt; his porcelain cheeks looked to be pure snow as he stared at his robot, his face showing no emotion except for the solemn look in his eyes._ _

__“Am...am I ready to share my life with someone?” Kokichi said, more to himself than K1-B0._ _

__K1-B0 sharply “inhaled” as he looked straight at Kokichi’s eyes, “Yes,” He said, placing all of the things in his arms on the bed in order to place his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders, “You are absolutely ready.”_ _

__When Kokichi stayed silent, K1-B0 continued,  
“Because you are…,”_ _

__Magnificent. Exciting. Shocking. Bright. Absolutely stunning._ _

__“You’re amazing,” He finally says, not content with the words he said._ _

__Because Kokichi was more than anything he could describe. He was the feeling you got when you finally got something you worked hard to achieve. He was the lilacs and honeysuckles in the summer, blooming bright and proud as the sun shines on them. He was the flavor of a new exotic food that you grow to love; fresh, bold, and rare. He was an treasure that demanded to be discovered. Everything about him was an adventure; from is eyes to his mouth. He was everything exciting in K1-B0’s life._ _

__Yet K1-B0 knew he couldn’t have him. He would never feel the relief of hard work. He would never smell the lilacs and honeysuckles. He would never taste something excotic in his life. He would never have Kokichi._ _

__And he was okay with that. Even after many years of love and want, he never said a word.  
Because he knew Kokichi didn’t love him in that way. _ _

__Kokichi looked at him, his eyes clouded with doubt; doubt that no one could ever erase no matter how much love it was smothered in.  
It was the doubt of love, a doubt K1-B0 felt. It was a cruel thing to be doubtful of love. After all, the anxiety of it could kill you or embrace you in it’s unsureness. Love was cruel; that was something that K1-B0 learned. _ _

__Yet, love was the only emotion when he looked at Kokichi. His smile, his actions, his everything. K1-B0 loved it all despite not programmed to. He couldn’t help it. Because love was cruel enough to not let him have a say in who he loved. Yet, it was kind enough to allow his feelings to bloom in his chest and grow over the years. Love was truly the worst and best thing that has ever happened to K1-B0._ _

__“I’m ready.”_ _

__Those words made K1-B0 glance over at Kokichi. Before, he never really payed attention to his appearance other than what was natural but… Kokichi looked absolutely radiant in his clothes. His white suit made his skin a tad bit tanner, the flush on his cheeks had turned darker. And, his unruly hair was tied into a simple (yet attractive) ponytail. His hair framed his face in all the right ways possible and his clothes was absolutely beckoning to K1-B0. It took all of his self restraint to not kiss him._ _

__“You look good! Now, shall we go?”_ _

__K1-B0 would be the one walking Kokichi to the aisle, Kokichi insisted. It made sense as the robot was the one who raised him instead of his parents. But what stung was that K1-B0 was letting go, physically and emotionally._ _

__Kokichi grinned and nodded, “Of course I look good! I’m me!”_ _

__K1-B0 laughed and shook his head, enjoying Kokichi’s light hearted attitude, “With no doubt. Now let’s get going.”  
_________ _

__The wedding bells of the church rang in K1-B0’s head, imprinting them on his mind forever. The scene unfolded before him in an instant._ _

__There was around 30 guests in total despite Kokichi being a popular businessman. It was Kokichi’s request to have the small wedding broadcasted to TV, apparently so it was so others could see the couple’s joy (at least according to Kokichi)._ _

__The front row had Kokichi’s mother, Shuichi, Kirumi, and various other family members. Kokichi’s father had died years earlier in an accident with an experiment with his company, D.I.C.E. That was when Kokichi took over the company due to how mentally scarred his mother was._ _

__The aisle was decorated with various types of flowers and small trinkets such as coins and keychains, another request from Kokichi.  
Kokichi’s spouse stood tall at the end of the aisle, his hair messy while he smiled bright with his eyes sparkling. Everyone had to admit that he was a good match for Kokichi; even K1-B0 himself. _ _

__Then, the man of honor came himself._ _

__Kokichi’s steps were graceful, as if he were gliding on water. Everyone stood up in unison as he stepped up. The organ played it’s melodious tone as he approached K1-B0, his hands shaking as he took his robot’s arm and walked towards his spouse._ _

__“I told you, Kokichi. You’re ready,” K1-B0 said, his face and eyes facing forward as he felt his eyes finally gloss over with fake tears he had installed. Kokichi took in a shaky breath as he kept on walking and nodded.  
“I think I am, Kiibo,” he whispered as he reached the altar, facing his robot companion of fifteen years. K1-B0 couldn’t help but feel tears blocking his vision as he looked at Kokichi. The boy he had grown, raised, fallen in love with… he was grown up. Grown up and married. _ _

__K1-B0 “blinked”, allowing the synthetic tears roll down his cheeks and he held Kokichi’s hand.  
For a moment, he pretended that he was the one Kokichi was about to marry. That he was the one to kiss Kokichi for the final time as their lives began intertwined together, connecting the robot and the human together forever. He wished he was the one to wipe away his tears before kissing those delicate cheeks of his, promising he would be the one to kiss them over and over until all dilemmas were whisked away. He wished he could be the one to graze Kokichi’s hand lovingly before holding the smaller hand in his as his vows were said. _ _

__But he wasn’t. Instead, he was the one giving away Kokichi to another man. A man who hopefully would love Kokichi as much as K1-B0. The robot kissed Kokichi’s head and then both of his cheeks for the final time. Then, he let Kokichi’s hand slip out of his as he went over to his spouse._ _

___It was as sweet as a kiss goodbye yet as bitter as a final one. ____ _

____K1-B0 sat next to his seat next to Kirumi. Bells rang and the two seemingly sang out their vows, saying everything that they loved about each other and more. They promised that they would stay by each other’s sides, in sickness and health, in life and death. In everything. It almost seemed as if K1-B0 was the only one silent as most of the room had been whispering._ _ _ _

____Yet, despite all the pain, he felt a sense of pride. The child he grew up with had matured and developed into a beautiful adult with K1-B0’s help. It was a beautiful thing, really. To see the child you loved so much share that love with another… K1-B0 felt pure satisfaction bloom in his chest._ _ _ _

____K1-B0 held back a sob as the two shared their kiss that would tie them together forever. He told himself that he was ready for this… yet he wasn’t. He couldn’t help but see Kokichi’s cheeks were also wet with tears._ _ _ _

____‘It’s fine,’ he thought as he saw the two release from their kiss, their faces being the embodiment of joy._ _ _ _

____‘At least he’s happy,’ K1-B0 wanted that kiss._ _ _ _

____He stood up and clapped as the two made their way down the altar and on the aisle. The two waved and smiled as if there was no tomorrow, tears and hiccups occasionally being shed as they walked down and everyone clapped. And then, K1-B0 caught his eye._ _ _ _

____The lavender irises he had learned to love were filled with pure joy and adoration. They shined from the earlier tears he had shed but those tears had only made his eyes glowing with charm and delight._ _ _ _

____His charge flashed a grin at him and held up a pinky._ _ _ _

____This time, K1-B0 didn’t know what Kokichi wanted to promise to him but he still extended his own pinky through his flurry of tears. Although Kokichi was far away from him, K1-B0 felt the warmth of his pinky wrapping around his own._ _ _ _

____Then, he left, He left to go to his reception with his new husband. He left the church and the rest of the guests followed the happy couple as K1-B0 stayed behind. He left K1-B0._ _ _ _

____He soon found his way to the altar where vows had been spoken. His metallic hands traced over them, feeling a selfish and empty want that could never be fulfilled._ _ _ _

____“At least he’s happy,” K1-B0 said, his voice echoing in the empty church. His blue eyes filled with tears once again as he found a smile, only remembering a child Kokichi saying one thing,_ _ _ _

_____‘Roboman!’ ____ _ _ _

______“Even if it’s not with me,”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Thank you so much for this amazing adventure! This fic really helped me when I was having some hard times! Losing a friend is not a good thing to go through but sometimes it's necessary :,)
> 
> Anyways, a HUGE thanks to Hez for being my beta reader! They're such a cool dude and you should totally read his Kiibouma fic "A Bumpy Road That Was Made By You, But You Couldn't Have Known That"! He just posted the second chapter so check it out!
> 
> And another big thanks to every who read this, left kudos, and commented! You guys were my biggest motivation!
> 
> Another big thing! I have a sequel planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! My first longfic! This baby went through 4-5 drafts and 3 online word editors, and now it's finally complete! 
> 
> If I'm honest, I'm not particularly satisfied with this. But I can't find any other things that could be improved on soooo...
> 
> This thing might be hella wordy. I apologize for that! I'll work harder next time!


End file.
